When I realised something was changing
by Delmelia1991
Summary: Shizuo's POV: My brother is sick and this damn medicine is too expensive! What shall I do ...! Izaya's POV: Shinra's right, I love my humans, because of that I can sometimes play the supplier... right ...? Accompany our two darlings on a turbulent journey through the world of feeling rollercoasters ... Attention, Chaos ...!
1. Chapter 1 - Always expect the unexpected

**HEY GUYS!**

**Okay, first excuse me for removing the oother chapters but I decided to work harder and so I decided to translate them and post the 'new version'.**

**So here we go!**

**ATTENTION: I do not own DRRR! and only use the characters to take you on a little journey through my fantasies... That's the reason for rating M! (Even if it only comes later^^)**

**So, have fun and leave any comments if you want to! I look forward to it °-^**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Always expect the unexpected…  
**

"What?! You know what you're saying?! Who is supposed to have that much money?!" Shizuo Heiwajima yelled angrily and slammed his fist down on the pharmacist counter. Shocked and frightened the young employee stepped back.

"Please sir, I'm really sorry but this medication is only offered by this manufacturer. There's no way to get it cheaper…"

The employee became more quietly with every word but Shizuo could hear her very well and so he made a decision.

"Ya know what? Keep your fucking medicines!"

And with this the monster of Ikebukuro left the pharmacy while kicking the door off its hinges. The looks who showed both nervousness and also interest were following him in an attentive way but he didn't see. For him it was only important to reach his one and only destination – his home.

After getting there the front door really seemed attracted to his feet but he held himself back and only took a deep breath. Then he opened the door and went inside the house where he did spend his childhood. It seemed oh so familiar although he has been living in a small apartment for about four years now.  
When he was just about to close the door silently, a shrill beaping suddenly made him wince.

"Damn shit, who-?!" he cursed in an outraged whisper while reaching for his mobile phone.

He saw the name on the little front display and gulped before opening and bringing it to his ear.

"Yeah?" he asked both annoyed and still a little bit abjectly.

*Heiwajima-san, it's Reiko Sono from Murakawa Motion Pictures. Murakawa-sensei is asking about how Kasuka-san is doing?*

"How should he do? He needs a special antibiotic that I can't get at the moment…"

*Well… could it be that you are somehow overwhelmed with the nursing of Kasuka-san?*

"What are you thinking?!" Shizuo yelled into his mobile phone but quickly he turned quiet again, trying to calm down.

"I mean… No, I'm not overwhelmed with his nursing. I'll get this antibiotic to make him healthy as fast as I can. "Just give me a little more time!"

*…*

"Please, I promise you, that Kasuka will be healthy, much faster than you'd expect!" the Blonde tried to appease the employee of the movie company his little brother was under contract.

*Well, okay. To me it should not fail. But Heiwajima-san, please hurry. Murakawa Motion Pivtures has to start the shooting as fast as possible. Otherwise there will be a lot of coasts that we can't handle! It also was a big exception for us to bring Kasuka-san to your home and not to a hospital. Please remember that.*

"Yes, …Thank you" Shizuo replied. One could say by hearing his voice that his shoulders were hung.

He ended the call and put his mobile phone on the kitchen table. Then he went to his brothers room and entered it. It was dark inside. The small lamp on the nightstand was the only light source of the room.

Quietly he went aside the bed and sat down on it. Softly he stroke a single strand of hair out of his brothers forehead and then felt the temperature.

"He's still very hot… Damn, I really do need this antibiotic…!"

Suddenly the ex-bartender remembered something. Hastily he stood up and went back into the kitchen. He took his mobile phone again and zapped through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He pressed the green button and waited. After a few 'bieps' he heard the phone being picked up. But there was no voice. That's why he was sure of who had picked it up.

"Celty? …Is that you?"

*…*

It was only that he wanted to tell the dullahan he wanted to talk to Shinra, when the underground doctor could just be heard in the background.

*… Celty, I have told you so many times now not to answer the phone to not fear the people! …[Tick tick tick tick tick tick]… Yeah okay. You already recognized the number by seeing it on the display. Then who is it? …[Tick tick tick]… Shizuo? Well then, would you please give the phone handset to me?*

Shizuo had to smile when he was imaging the outraged look on Celty's nonexistend face, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

*Hello Shizuo.*

"Yo, Shinra."

*What do I owe the honor? It's rare for you to call me instead of coming here in person. Did something happen?*

"No. Leastways not with me. Listen, my brother is sick and I urgently do need a special antibiotic. Can you get it for me?"

*Well* the voice cleared his throat *It's not that I couldn't get nearly every medication as an underground doctor…*

"But?" Shizuo asked. He knew that his idea wouldn't be that easy to implement.

*Well I can'T bring it. You have to get it from here.*

Shizuo, who was somehow confused that this was the only condition the doctor made, snorted.

"And how do you think should I do this? I barely could go to the pharmacy nearby because I had to leave Kasuka alone. I have to walk through whole Ikebukuro to get to your home. Probably not Shinra. Probably not!"

The more and more annoyed sounding tone of the bodyguards voice made Shinra thinking about a quick solution.

*Okay, I have a suggestion. I can't bring you the antibiotic because my father's here for a visit. You know I can't let him stay alone here with Celty. Better said _I don't want to_… But I could send Celty to you, then she could also-*

A sudden clatter let Shinra froze and breaking his sentence.

*Wait a moment Shizuo, I- Celty, what's wro- Good god wha are you so angry?! …[Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick]… WHAT?! Dad is that true?! You have secretly watched Celty while she was in the shower?!*

Another voice appeared in the background *Well yes. You know I just have to see what my son will get to- SMACK ….*

Even Shizuo was not there personally, he could imagine this scenery very well. So it was obviously, that the headless rider had hit her 'future father in law'. And it had to be a real hard hit. He could tell by hearing the really loud noise through the phone…

*Okay noy, let's all calm down again… Shizuo, can you hear me?*

"Hm."

*Alright, listen. I can't send Celty to you anymore but don't worry, I'll take care of it. I'll get the antibiotic for you and I will find someone who will bring it to you. It won't take more than half an hour until you'll get it. Is that okay with you?*

"Yeah, I think I can live with that" the bodyguard answered, said goodbye to Shinra, who was already taken as a dispute-mediator again, and then ended the call.

He sighed and then went into the bathroom to get a bowl with cold water and a flannel…

* * *

Dideldi Dideldip Dideldi Didel-

"Yeah, hello?"

*Izaya?*

"Who else? What can I do for you my 'favorite doctor'?"

*Ha ha, really flattering. Now listen, I have a favor to ask you.*

"And to whom it goes this time?"

*What? …Oh no, I'm not talking about a new job. At least not in your role as an information broker. It's about something else…*

The Raven began to grin and leaned forward in his big leather-revolving chair to lean on the desk.

"Go ahead" he requested his ex-classmate.

*Okay, listen. Exceptionally I need you as a supplier.*

The information broker stopped in his balancing-a-pen-between-his-fingers-movement and blinked confused.

"And how is it" he asked after getting back his composure within only a few seconds "you ask me about it and not our headless princess?"

*Please stop calling her that. You still know that she could cut you into pieces with her scythe if she hears it?*

"But I just mean it as a compliment…" the Raven chirped and fell back into his chair that thanked him with a small creak.  
"So, what is it about?" he then asked.

*Wait, does that mean you'll do it?* the doctor asked surprised.

"Why so surprised doctor? You hoped so, didn't you?"

*Well yeah but that I could persuade you that fast… Well whatever. Now, listen. One of my clients got sick but can't come over for a medical visit. And because of the thing with Celty and my father-*

"Again?", Izaya asked.

*Yes. He secretly watched her whil she was in the shower* the doctor sighed.

"Oh, something new."

Izaya couldn't resist to grin.

*Don't grin. I can 'see' it even from here, you know?* Shinra exhorted him. The information broker only shrugged his shoulder still grinning.

*Now back to the topic. I have an antibiotic that has to brought to the client and if you have nothing special to do I thought you could do it.*

"And why should I?"Izaya asked, still with a grin on his lips.

*Because I know you. You love your humans and you love to play with their with them and with your lifes. The topic 'pritecting their health' should be a perfect 'project' for you. Am I right?*

The Raven could feel, that Shinra was trying to convince him. After all there was a reason he was known as a dreaded genius at his job. But he also had to admit that Shinra was right. It were exactly these 'games' that made him happiest the most. And so he decided to do it and made his way through his office.

"Namie, I have to see a client. Don't do anything wrong, ne?"

"As if" she replied indifferently and without looking up from her paperwork.

Izaya just grinned and then left his apartment.

The whole way to Shinra's and Celty's home he was jumping around like a little kid through the streets of Ikebukuro. While doing so he noticed that there weren't that much flying signs around today. It was so… silent…

* * *

At Shinra's home he got the medicine and the address from the doctor and asked for Celty but she had gone to her room and locked the door avoiding every contact. So he said goodbye to Shinra and then started his walk to the address he got from the doctor.  
He hasn't been in this part of Ikebukuro very often and that was no wonder because this area wasn't that 'infected' by criminality. Because of this fact most of the houses were unknown to him. And so were the humans. Of course he now was very interested in all the names written at the post boxes and doors. After all there were many surprises in his job… So who should know…

* * *

Finally he reached the house he was looking for and walked through the fence-door. He grinned when a sudden curiosity got him because here wasn't any name sign. Why of all here…

Gotten by interest he pressed he door bell and smiled in the cutest way he know. He didn't have to wait for long 'til the door was nearly tear open.

One could see the surprise in both faces.

"Well, that's a real surprise… ne, Shizu-chan?"

But the Blonde didn't seem to share this euphoria and had to pull together to not throw the dresser that was standing nearby after the information broker.

"Why-?! What the hell are you damn flea doing here?!"

"Oh my, Shizu-chan" Izaya reproved playfully with his forefinger, after his surprised face had turned into a grinning one again.

"Just shut up and tell me what you do want here!"

"Well indeed I am here for a reason. But don't worry, it's not that I want to play with you… even if that sounds very alluring to me…"

Really seductive thoughts came up to his mind but he quickly 'throw' them away and turned his attention back to the blonde man in front of him.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. I've got something for you here."

With this he handed a small paper bag to Shizuo who looked at him in a searching way. Then he took the bag, that was obviously filled with something, in a hesitating way. He opened it and looked inside. The sigh of relieve he brought out didn't pass the information broker who just noticed.

"Well, I really don't think you look that sick."

"Shut up, what do you know?!" the taller man muttered annoyed.

"Ne Shizu-chan, that was mean…" Izaya chirped, acting sulky and so he pursed his lips ostentatiously.

"Tch" Shizuo made an annoyed sound. "Besides… Although it's nothing you have to know; the antibiotic is not for me but for my little brother."

Now Izaya really was astonished.

"Oh, Kasuka-kun's here? And he is sick?"

"Don't you listen?! I told you just a moment ago!" the bodyguard beefed annoyed even Izaya's reaction really made him think a little.

"Except for Kasuka-kun… are you alone?" the Raven asked finally.

"Yes, of course, why- hey, stop- …just wait, you can't like that- … Fuck! You damn fucking flea stay kindly stand!" he yelled after the information broker, who had just invited himself and now quickly slipped inside the apartment, leaving a confused and angry Shizuo behind at the front door.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Wow, okay that was harde than I thought it would be. Talking and writing things in english is so easy for me but translating an existing text, especially with thing like idiomatic expressions and so..._

_But I hope I did well and would e happy about every review!_

_See ya next time!_


	2. Chapter 2 - A hairline crack in the faca

**Chapter 2 – A hairline crack in the facade**

"Except for Kasuka-kun… are you alone?" the Raven asked finally.

"Yes, of course, why- hey, stop- …just wait, you can't like that- … Fuck! You damn fucking flea stay kindly stand!" he yelled after the information broker, who had just invited himself and now quickly slipped inside the apartment, leaving a confused and angry Shizuo behind at the front door.

…

…

„What the hell you think you're doing flea?!" Shizuo cursed indignantly. "How dare you to invite yourself here? Are you totally crazy?!"

The ex-bartender was turning bright red caused to his angriness but Izaya only grinned mischievously and then walked through the house, blinking curiously.

"Wow Shizu-chan, that all looks very great here. So inviting. That somehow does not fit to you."

"What do you mean by that?!" Shizuo pressed his thoughts out loud through his teeth.

But the information broker ignored him and only gave him another grin before changing the topic.

"So, where is he?"

„Where's who?" the Blonde asked annoyed.

Izaya shook his head, smiling.

"Oh Shizu-chan, who could I talk about? I mean your brother of course."

Shizuo thought for a moment if it wouldn't be the best to just grab the Raven and throw him directly out of the house but before he could deepen his upcoming idea, the genius of underground had almost found the door to his little brother's room.

"Aw, how cute" Izaya chirped enthusiastic while hopping through the hallway into the door's direction, smiling at the big letters, designed like small colorful snakes, that were decorating Kasuka's door.

"Is Kasuka-kun in there?" he asked with a growing anticipation.

But only before his voice could turn louder in any way, the bodyguard suddenly pressed his hand on his lips. Somehow frightened but also happy about this acting he already started to grin again and placed his own hand on Shizuo's, still covering his mouth.

"Ne Shizu-chan… You could have just told me to be quiet, ya know?"

"As if it would help!" the taller hissed and quickly removed his hand from the other's mouth.

After he shot a last exhorting glance at Izaya, he walked past him to open the door and enter the room. To tell the truth he really didn't want the flea to follow but what should he do?! If he would scare him away like always Kasuka sure would wake up at the loud noise and that was definitely not what he wanted. His little brother would need every rest that was possible.

So he went to his brother's bed and then stopped. Izaya stopped at the door in an almost reverent way and kept waiting at the doorframe; in a, for him, unexpected silence. Too silently for Shizuo's taste.

"Oi flea! If you're already here, then at least do something useful. There is a bowl with water and a flannel in the bathroom at the end of the corridor. Go get it!"

"Why, you are really unkind today, Shizu-chan. Would it be that difficult to add a small _please_?"

"Just hurry up flea!" Shizuo griped but then tried to calm down again to not really throw something at the information broker.

After a short time Izaya came back but suddenly stopped right at the door, staying absolutely silent. Bewildered, almost fascinated he looked at the scene playing in front of his eyes. The blonde tall man sat there, leaning over his brother and stroking his forehead in such a soft way.

"Don't worry Kasuka.. You'll feel much better soon. When the antibiotic starts its work you will be okay within just a few short days."

Now Izaya realized the small bottle on the nightstand he brought here at Shinra's order. But before he was able to read the name of the small bottle's etiquette, the voice of the bodyguard brought him back to reality.

"Oi, you wanna put roots there?!"

"Huh? Oh, no… Ne- Shizu-chan. I really had no clue you could be such a loving brother."

"Just shut up flea!" was the only reply of the taller man. "Just hand me the bowl and-!"

Suddenly the ex-bartender was interrupted by his ringing mobile phone and so he stood up annoyed and went to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Izaya only stood there with a tilted head and watched the sleeping actor, who had many successes despite to his young age.  
He was laying there so peacefully. His chest was moving up and down slowly and steady.  
Slowly he got to the bed and finally sat down even more slowly. He was still holding the bowl in his hands. But now he put it on the ground next to his feet and carefully wrung out the flannel. Then he leaned over the young actor and began to dab his forehead softly with the wet piece of fabric. He didn't know why he was doing that but seeing the smaller guy lying there in such a cute way seemed to wake some sort of compassion inside him. He found it weird that of all persons he didn't know any closer could make him feel like that. Especially since this kind of feelings were not really one of his passions. Suddenly he noticed that he wasn't the only 'awake' person in the room.

"Ne Shizu-chan… Your brother is really beautiful. No wonder he is that successful doing his job."

After a short pause he added "He really seems to matter a lot to you, ne?"

But the tall man just sighed what made Izaya looking up. Questioningly he looked at the Blonde who was still holding his mobile phone in his hand. Izaya knew what was the matter here.

"Bad news?"

"That was Tom" the taller muttered.

"Oh oh" the information broker replied with a delightful smile on his lips "that sounds like work is waiting."

"Yeah and that's the problem. Normally Tom can rely on me every time but I can't leave Kasuka here alone…"

An awkward silence came up and right in the middle of it was a confused 23 years old young man. But he wasn't confused because Shizuo was talking in puzzles or something but because he couldn't believe the thoughts that were forming inside his head right at that moment. And it was just that the 'though-building' was done, when it was already pronounced.

"Just go."

"What?"

"I said you can leave."

"I understood that, I'm no dumb! But somehow you seem not to be quite right in the head."

"Why? Only because I'm offering some help?"

"Exactly. There has to be something wrong inside your head."

"Shizu-chan that's really mean of you. I offer you to stay here with your brother while you're away and all you can say is that I'm not right in my head… Although you don't seem to have a point…" His last words were far more whispered to himself what made Shizuo only even more confused.

"Okay you bastard. If this is supposed to be one of your crazy manipulating games then only god may help you!"

But one glance into Izaya's eyes indeed made him doubt that there was something going on in the Raven's crazy head.

"You…" he then started "…You'll really stay here with him…?"

The Raven only shrugged and nodded.

Precaution the taller man didn't ask why and just warned him instead.

"But let me tell you this one thing flea! And you better listen carefully because I won't say it a second time: Don't you dare do play one of those manipulating games of yours with my brother because otherwise they can scrape you up in pieces from the next wall. And that I swear!"

Izaya had to grin again that Shizuo wasn't able to interpret but he told himself not to answer that. He just nodded and then disappeared.

"What the hell was that?!" it broke out of Izaya. But immediately something inside him was calming him down fast and so he stood up from the bed reaching for the bowl with the meanwhile warmed up water in it and then left the room.

At the bathroom he poured the water out of the bowl and refilled it with fresh and cold water again. Meanwhile he held his mobile phone right to his ear, waiting for a familiar voice.

*Hello?*

"Hello Shinra."

*Izaya, is everything alright?*

"Sure, why not?"

*Well there's such a weird tone in your voice… Is really everything right?*

Yeah yeah, it has to. Say… do you have some free time for me later?"

*Sure. What for?*

„I'm afraid I really do need a big reality-check."

*Really? What makes you think that?*

„Well let's just say I suddenly start doing things that should normally go against my grain. And worst of all it doesn't seem to bother me at all."

*Why that really sounds not like you. So if you want to you can come over right now.*

"I can't, I'm still at Shi-…I'm still with a client."

*Have you already delivered the medicine?*

Immediately Izaya's gaze became dark.

"Yeah, but for that I will disassemble you later!"

At that he could hear a nervous sounding gulp followed by a *Okay, so than see you!*. After that was a click and then a peeping noise.

The Raven sighed. Something was really really wrong here. Why was he helping Shizuo? Okay, he loves his humans and Kasuka sure was one of them but did he really do it for him? But it had to be like that because he wouldn't have done it for his lovely monster… or… would he…?

A sudden noise pulled him out of his thoughts and he quickly left the bathroom. After reaching the actors room he noticed a pair of sleepy but also beautiful looking eyes, blinking at him.

"Who are y- … You are Izaya Orihara, aren't you?" the young man asked with a somehow weak and lightly croaky sounding voice.

"Yes, indeed I am. Does my reputation precede me that even you know me?" the information broker asked, grinning widely. There was not even a small sound of embarrassment in his voice.

But Kasuka's next words made his features derailing, also it was only for a few moments.

"No, I don't know you at all. But to it seems as if I know after all what Nii-san had told me about you."

"W-what…? He told you about me?" the infromation broker asked.

But it didn't took him much time to get his posture back.

"I hope Shizu-chan was only telling good things?"

At that moment Kasuka chuckled slightly what made him getting a small coughing fit. Hastily the Raven went aside the actor and patted his back softly.

After Kasuka calmed down he thanked Izaya and explained his chuckling from before.

"Please excuse me Orihara-san but indeed I have nothing bad to tell."

Now Izaya ended up totally confused and his oh so perfect façade was beginning to crack.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked surprised.

"Well to be honest. It is a fact that _when_ we have time to, Nii-san talks about nothing else then you. He sure is cursing nearly all the time but those are the rare moments when he shows something that definitely goes against his own words."

Izaya's look changed almost unnoticeable but Kasuka could see. And so the young actor began to smile and looked friendly at the other man.

"You know, when Nii-san talks about you theirs is always that special sound in his voice…"

"What sound?" the information broker asked, trying not to sound way too interested but he failed badly.  
"An annoyed one? Or one that says 'I'm gonna kill you' or something like that?"

But the actor only shook his head.

"No. It more sounds like… Well as if he wants to say that he doesn't hate you but only your behavior. It's as if he only wishes for you to stop it so that he could understand you much better."

The information broker sat there open-mouthed. Totally perplexed he stared at the young man before him.

Sure Kasuka noticed that and so he asked if Izaya wasn't feeling well.

"No…" he could only say with a somehow weakly voice "…no, I'm all right but I-…"

At that moment they could hear a door being opened and Kasuka and Izaya turned around in surprise.

"Ah, Nii-san is ba- Huh? Orihara-san what's wrong so suddenly?" he asked the information broker who had jumped up hastily.

"I just remembered something I forgot! Work, I have to see a client! Thank you for the nice talk! So goodbye Kasuka-kun!" he said while he had already left the room.

"Oh but Orihara-san, why-?!"

But the information broker had almost reached the front door, ignoring the voice. Instead of stopping he hastily left the house passing Shizuo who was just about to enter the house again.  
Shizuo didn't know what he should think about this and so he decided to go into his brothers room first.

"Oh Kasuka, thank god you're awake. Say, did something happen?"

When the younger man kept quiet the bodyguard began to feel worried and immediately became somehow indignant.

"Did that bastard do anything to you?!"

"Oh Nii-san, why should he? No, he was very nice to me, not even a bit as you are used to tell."

"Tch" the Blonde only made. "Just don't let him manipulate you! He does that with all the people around here! Every single part of Ikebukuro is a part of his personal 'game board' with life-size figures to play with!"

But Kasuka only tilted his head and said: "And that's exactly what I really don't think Nii-san. On the contrary, he was so totally different from what you told me. He was kind, courteous and helpful and…"

"And 'what'?!"

"Well… when I told him that I know him because you always tell me about him and suddenly he was completely changed and then when we heard you at the door he immediately jumped up and left hastily."

Now the ex-bartender felt silent. Things had begun to spin inside his head. Kasuka saw this and smiled before leaning back again into his soft pillows. Right after that he fell asleep again.

His brother on the other hand seemed to strain every existing gearwheel in his head until the end.

What the hell was wrong with this flea that he acted that strange?!

Or… was that all just a part of a new game…?

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 - Dreams and their aftereffect

**HEY GUYS!**

**Okay, first excuse me for removing the oother chapters but I decided to work harder and so I decided to translate them and post the 'new version'.**

**So here we go!**

**ATTENTION: I do not own DRRR! and only use the characters to take you on a little journey through my fantasies... That's the reason for rating M! (Even if it only comes later^^)**

**So, have fun and leave any comments if you want to! I look forward to it °-^**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Dreams and their aftereffects**

What the hell was wrong with this flea that he acted that strange?!

Or… was that all just a part of a new game…?

…

…

Izaya Orihara couldn't believe what he did find out only moments ago.

"_No. It more sounds like… Well as if he wants to say that he doesn't hate you but only your behavior. It's as if he only wishes for you to stop it so that he could understand you much better."_

These words of Kasuka resounded in his head again and again. Right when he was about to go through the streets of Ikebukuro this thoughts were 'eating him up'.

"Argh, damn shit! Why did he say that?!" the information broker screamed out loud immediately.

This reaction of his mad all the around people flinch and instantly they stepped back to create a big distance to the Raven. Izaya even didn't notice them at the moment, because he tore his beautiful black hair and ruffled it totally. No one had seen him like that before but all the people around thought it would be better to keep the safety distance as big as possible.

"God damnit! He screamed annoyed and stamped his foot down angrily.

How could anyone just be so… so… Oh man he wasn't even able to find words for what he was feeling or thinking at the moment. The fact was, that-

"Izaya…?"

The Raven stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Oh, Mikdao, Anri, what do I owe the hornor?" he asked while quickly fixing his hair and placing his normal grin on his face.

"…Uhm… Maybe this question could be inappropriate but…is everything right with you?"

Indeed Izaya really didn't know how to answer that question at the moment but to maintain his image he decided to not go into it.

"Sure, everything's fine… or what do you think? …Well, I have to go now. I have a client waiting for me and I don't want to make him wait any longer otherwise I will wake up at the ground of a river being dead^^."

Izaya noticed the confused look on the teenager's faces and had to laugh.

"Well then! I have to go now. So, it was nice to see you again and chat a little bit but work's calling" the information broker waved to them before vanishing from their sight with a last "See ya!"

Then he ran. He ran and ran until he had no breath anymore… Then he stopped and breathed for air.

What the hell was wrong with him?! Why was he that mixed up?! He didn't know what to do anymore and so he just went through the alleys of Ikebukuro until he suddenly noticed a big building right in front of him.

Embittered he smiled and went inside. He took the elevator to a well-known floor. Then he went through the corridor until reaching the door at its end. He rang the doorbell.  
When it got opened he there was standing a headless woman and that was meant literally because instead of a head there was only black smoke above her neck.

"Hello Celty. Is Shinra at home?"

[Tick tick]

"Oh, I see… So then… I'll leave again… Thank you."

[Tick tick tick]

"No, thanks Celty. Anyway I have to go."

But even before the young man was able to leave a soft hand hold him back. Then he had the black phone right in front of his eyes again. He only sighed and then gave in to Celty's request , staying here.

The headless beauty went back inside and escorted the Raven into the living room. There she 'told' him to sit down and then brought him some tea. Then she sat down next to him and just looked at him. At least he was sure she would have done if she had eyes because she sat there doing nothing else than 'facing' him.

"Listen Celty, I don't know if I should be here."

[Tick tick tick]

„Why not? Only because I think seeing a psychiatrist would be better than sitting here…"

[Tick tick tick tick]

„Oh sorry, that wasn't meant as an insult. It's just that…I'm only confused. I mean, I made a weird experience and… Oh I don't know!"

…

[Tick tick]

"What do you mean by _get away from it_?"

[Tick tick tick]

„WHAT?! What makes you think that could help me?!"

[Tick tick tick]

"What?! Shinra does it sometimes, too? Well that's a nice information."

[Tick tick]

„Well then, why not. I guess… I could try…"

And so the dullahan stood up and left the room. When coming back after a short time she was holding a glass carafe with a gold-brown liquid in it and a matching glass in her hands and placed it in front of Izaya before leaving the room again.  
When she came back Izaya had almost pour some of the liquid into the glass. Ths information broker looked up and noticed Celty holding a pillow and a blanket in her arms.

Even without typed words Izaya understood her message and said, smiling again: "I guess I have no choice, ne?"

That Celty just reached the things to him was enough of an answer.

Because Shinra would only come back tomorrow Izaya didn't really think about it and before he could realize he was already asleep with the support of two other filled glasses.

* * *

…

"_IZAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a loud scream echoed through the streets of Ikebukuro._

_Grinning the Raven turned into the voices direction and was barely able to evade a thrown street lamp that was hurled an him._

"_Ne, Shizu-chan… that went wrong!" the information broker laughed and then turned into the next alley. It was way too tight built and annoying garbage skips were all in the way but he avoided them one by one elegantly and then jumped playfully to the end of the alley where a big chain link fence was standing.  
It didn't take long until he heard an angry snort and some angry stamping in the alley. He just grinned and stayed in his hiding place._

"_IZAAAYAAA! Where are you, you damned bastard?!"_

_Angrily the ex-bartender reached the end of the alley and stopped in shock when he could see a sudden deep precipice with water before him._

"_Holy shit!"_

"_No Shizu-chan, it's called 'water' " he could hear the sudden voice behind him and right at the next moment he felt a push and then lost his balance. He felt but was just able to grab a destroyed piece of the fence to hold on to._

_Shocked Shizuo hang there, holding himself with just one arm, looking up._

"_Fuck, fuck! __Fucking crap!" the bodyguard cursed._

_How could he be that inattentive?! Everything only because of that damn flea!_

"_IZAAAYAAA! Shit! Flea, where are you?!"_

_It was just then he could hear a slight giggle that turned louder until he finally saw a silhouette above himself._

"_Ne, Shizu-chan. What are you doing there?"_

_With an evil grin the information broker tilted his head._

"_That looks really interesting…"_

"_Say, are you totally stupid?! Don't talk bullshit but help me up from here!"_

_But the information broker still only grinned.  
The Blonde on the other hand was more than just serious._

"_Shit, don't you get it flea?! I SLIDE O- AH FUCK!" was everything the bodyguard could scream before his inhuman strength left him and he wasn't able to hold on to the fence anymore._

"_FUCK!" he screamed while falling down._

_Izaya watched him, still grinning._

…_But when he couldn't see the blonde man after going under in the water he stood there in wonder.  
He made another step forward and looked down concentrated. But as much as he strained his eyes he couldn't see his favorite enemy within the waves. All he could see was the evening sun, reflecting at the water surface._

_More and more the information broker got frightened and so he yelled the name of the ex-bartender. When there was no reply he concentrate even more and then suddenly he saw something black down there._

"_Oh no, Shizuo!" he screamed aghast but more to himself and at the next moment he could feel the air hissing past him while his body was making his way through the air; the water coming closer and closer…_

…

_A light…_

_There was… a light… But where...?_

_The Raven blinked a few times before his view got clearer again._

"_Where… where am I?"_

"_You are at my home."_

_Immediately the information broker sat up by hearing this familiar voice but right at the next moment the dizziness in his head forced him back down on the couch.  
With a pain showing face he touched his head._

"_What… What happened?"_

_The ex-bartender who was sitting at the opposite couch lighted the cigarette in his mouth and then inhaled the unhealthy smoke deep in his longue._

"_Well" he then answered after breathing out again "after I slid off you simply jumped and followed me. How can you be so dumb to jump into the water, knowing you can'T swim?! __Also if it's that deep…!"_

_Izaya was a little bit shocked._

„_You know that I can't swim? __How…?"_

"_From school you silly head! Or did you forget that you were always the on finding an excuse for not swimming with us?"_

_That for the Raven didn't know what to say.  
There was a silence for the moment until…_

"_Why did you save me?"_

"… _Why shouldn't I?"_

„_But Shizu-chan… did the fall hit you too hard? __Hello! You __**hate**__ me! Or… is there something I did miss?"_

„_No flea, I hate you as much as I did before but I'm not in the mood for looking at you lying in the autopsy!"_

"_Oh thanks for the worry Shizu-chan but you better mind only about your own business! So then now, I have to leave!" the information broker said and was just about to go when it suddenly turned black before his eyes. Another dizziness got him and then he lost his balance. But before he could fall to the ground the bodyguard caught him right in time._

_Shocked Izaya turned around in the Blondes arms to react but right at the next moment he stopped. It was a moment he had never experienced before.  
Shizuo was still holding the Raven in his arms and looked at him directly. So his hazel eyes met crimson ones and it seemed as if they can't let go each other anymore._

"_Caution…" Shizuo then said._

"_What for… I can still fall if you let me go now…"_

"_That's true…"_

"_And… will you?" Izaya asked while a smile found its way on his delightful lips that said both he found the situation very interesting and also he was somehow unsure right at the moment._

"…"

"_Ne, Shizu-chan… if you'll… continue to look at me like that… we could end up do something we would regret later…"_

_Shizuo had to grin at hearing the uncertainty in the others voice._

"_Oi flea… __You afraid?" he then asked with a challenging tone._

_But the Raven only grinned again and just replied: "Probably not…" and at the next moment their lips met._

_It was a wiling kiss, especially when Shizuo suddenly pressed the smaller man against the wall harshly, darting his tongue into the others mouth after he had opened it for a complaining sound._

_This deepening of their kiss made Izaya nearly loose his mind and he also didn't even care about why he wasn't going against the monster. On the contrary because the only thing he did was reacting in such a sexy way that Shizuo couldn't do anything else then suddenly slipping his right leg between his own. He gasped at the sudden sensation, feeling the strong leg rubbing against his upcoming arousal. He wasn't able to think anymore and with that his thoughts drifted into an ocean full of heat and passion…_

…

* * *

„Whoaa! What the hell-!?"

Immediately the information broker startled, Panicked he looked around to make sure where he was.  
Right after that he sighed out in relieve realizing that he was still at Shinra's living room.

"What the- …What was that dream for?!" Izaya cursed silently.

He looked at the clock on the wall but before he was able to locate any single numbers at the dial something other caught his attention…

"What?! Why-?! Oh shit, why that now?!" he pressed through his teeth in a cursing way.

The Raven peeked under his blanket confused and watched the area between his legs in disbelief.

"I…I really do need a shower…!"

And so the information broker stood up and silently went to the bathroom.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

_Oh my... that was done in another way than it was planned... But I tried to bring in some 'M', ya know?_

_Hope you liked it even if it wasn't that much of 'M'._

_But I swear I will do it better next time. Guys who know me after all, do know that..._


	4. Chapter 4 - The disappearance of the inf

**HEY GUYS!**

**Okay, I have to say something... I'M SO SORRY BUT I DIDN'T WRITE ABOUT SOME 'M' HERE AGAIN! (can you hear me crying deep inside T_T)...**

**But I have a good excuse: Chapter 5 will go for it perfectly! And chapter 5 is almost done. Only three more pages!**

* * *

**So here we go!**

**ATTENTION: I do not own DRRR! and only use the characters to take you on a little journey through my fantasies... That's the reason for rating M! (Even if it only comes later^^)**

**So, have fun and leave any comments if you want to! I look forward to it °-^**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The disappearance of the information broker**

Shizuo was sitting at the kitchen table of his parents' house, looking out of the window. Three days had left now since Kasuka had recovered fully and got back to work. So there was no longer a use for the bodyguard to stay here and that was why he was sitting there. Because it had rained all the time since that day Shizuo was now waiting for someone to pick him up. That's why his bag was packed, standing beside him on the ground while he was sitting there waiting.

Suddenly a knock on the door made him look up. He stood up, took his bag and went to the front door, then opened it.

"Yo, Shizuo. Are you ready?" the man with the beanie on his head asked.

Shizuo nodded and then closed the door behind him before following Kadota to the van where the others of that weird group were waiting. While reaching the car he saw Walker opening the door for him to enter so he wouldn't become that wet. He entered and the van started to move.

After arriving at his apartment Shizuo throw the bag onto his bed and then went to the fridge. He opened it and looked inside. Nothing.

"Damn it. I guess I have to go buy some things if I don't want to die of starvation" he said to himself and then left the apartment again.

On his way to the supermarket he cursed for forgetting his umbrella but still continued his way to buy some food. He entered the market and reached for a basket before walking down the aisles. He took some things into the basket and was just searching for some special offers when a familiar sounding voice talked to him suddenly.

"Hey Shizuo, long time no see!" the voice greeted him.

He turned around and then saw the glasses wearing friend of his.

"Yo Shinra."

"I heard that Kasuka is back at his work. Is that right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well that's great isn't it? That means he has fully recovered, doesn't it?"

"…"

"Shizuo, is everything alright?"

"Not really but it doesn't matter…"

"Say Shizuo, are you sure you are alright?"

"…Well to be honest… No, I'm not. I think I am sick."

"Really? With what?"

"Madness."

The doctor blinked at this answer and wasn't really sure how to answer now.

"… Well… should I… uhm… examine you?"

Shizuo smiled in a helpless seeming way and shook his head.

"Guess that won't work. …Now, Have to go. Best regards to Celty." And with that the bodyguard had left for the check-out section leaving a confused doctor behind.

* * *

On his way back home he was following his own thoughts when someone stopped him with a sudden hand on his shoulder. He turned around angrily and prepared for yelling at the person that dared to touch him so easily but only while turning around he stopped his movement right on time.

"Wha-?! …Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you but I tried to talk to you. You weren't reacting just a bit so I-"

"What do ya want from me?"

"Well, are you Shizuo Heiwajima?"

The bodyguard was somehow confused, that someone here in Ikebukuro didn't know who he was but he tried not to show his little confusion. So he just turned completely to the woman.

"And who are you that you wanna know?"

"Well first I have to ask you… Do you know Izaya Orihara?"

Immediately Shizuo's glance darkened and by that he had an evil look on his face.

"Why do you ask me that?"

His voice sounded dangerous but the woman didn't seem to be frightened even a bit.

"Okay, so why don't we talk somewhere else about this?" the woman asked in a way Shizuo couldn't really classify.

"And why the hell should I?! I'm not interested in anything that has something to do with that fucking flea, so why-?!"

"He disappeared" the woman interrupted him dryly.

Shizuo stared at her for a moment.

"He what?!"

"Good god do I have to repeat it? He's away, he vanished and because it's not like him to disappear without telling me I thought I should better ask all the people who know him. And you, as his greatest enemy, are my last chance!"

"Okay…who exactly are you?!"

"My name is Namie. Namie Yagiri and I'm his secretary."

Shizuo couldn't hold back a small shabby laugh.

"His secretary… Sure he has everything already so why not a secretary as well…"

"Hey stop laughing like that okay? He far more pushed me into this job so don't blame me all alone for that!"

"Hey calm down, it's none of my business after all. So would you just tell me what you do want from me?"

"Well, to be honest I thought you could at least tell me where to find him. And… to tell the truth… for about a few moments I also was hoping you would tell me that you've killed him. At least then I would know where he is."

"You miss him that much?" Shizuo asked with an amused voice.

Namie looked at him with an evil glance in her eyes.

"Just tell me if you do know anything!" she said annoyed.

"Tch, as if! But you know what?! I do not care about it and I do not care about him! So sorry but I can't help you with this! Besides that's none of my business, okay?!"

And with that he left the woman standing there and looking after him while moving her mouth but he was too far away to understand already.

* * *

"Hey you heard about it?" his boss asked him.

"What are you talking about?" The Blonde asked with pure annoyance in his voice.

The man with the dreadlocks smiled amused but tried not to show his amusement too much.

"It's about Izaya Orihara."

"Oh god you too?! What the hell's wrong with all of you people?! First this crazy secretary yesterday and now you!"

"You met his secretary? So because of your annoyed acting I guess she didn't tell you?"

"Oh for heaven's sake Tom, just tell me! I don't wanna think about that damn flea all day long!"

"Well… 'am afraid you will. Izaya Orihara has disappeared."

"Yeah, I already know that. That woman told me."

"Yeah but did she tell you too, that he has quit his apartment?"

"What?"

"Yes and there are also rumors that he had also decided about going back to his home town. But I don't know if that's really true…"

For a moment Shizuo said nothing and only looked out of the window, somehow concentrated. Then he looked back at his boss.

"Why are you telling me all that…?"

"Because I've watched you the last days. You weren't really concentrated within the last week. First I thought it was only about your brother but even if he's alright again you haven't changed that …well 'weird' acting of yours…"

Shizuo blinked at him and Tom was very happy being his boss and not one of his 'money-victims'. Otherwise the ex-bartender would have ripped him into pieces.

"Listen… don't get me wrong but you did seem somehow… 'not in it' while your last jobs…"

"So what? What are you trying to say?"

"Take off some days."

"What?!"

"Take some free days off for you. IT's not that I don't want you to have here but there's only one client today. And so why shouldn't you?"

Because he wasn't really able to persuade his bodyguard he more made it a command and more or less 'kicked' him out.

So here he was, standing before a now closed door looking like a drown rat.  
And since he had no idea what to do with his imposed free time now, he decided to stroll around Ikebukuro to search for some interesting things like some people to beat up…or … oh whatever.

* * *

The Blonde was still strolling around when he heard a sudden voice.

"…Hey listen. It's my decision so just let me do what I want to. … What? But Mairu! The apartment is already quit and my things have been delivered to Hokkaido. So I will go and you can't hold me back, got it?!"

Shizuo had immediately pressed himself at the wall so the Raven couldn't see him.

But why was he hiding? It was just that damn flea so why did he care he could see him. But then he remembered what the information broker had said only a few moments ago.

Izaya was just about to put his cell phone back into his pocket after saying goodbye to his sister Mairu, when he realized someone watching him secretly.

"Okay I already do know you standing there. So come out!" the Raven muttered with an annoyed voice. But when he suddenly saw the taller Blonde came out of his hiding place he seemed not even surprised but really shocked.

"Shizuo?!"

The bodyguard couldn't do else than to grin at the younger man.

"Why, why, no 'chan' today? What's wrong with you flea?"

"Just… Just tell me what you want and then leave me alone, would you be so kind Shizu-**chan**?!"

"Hey flea, what's the matter?! Not that you only piss me off every day now you also fuck with me?!"

Now Izaya regained his shabby grin and tilted his head in a playful way while doing a few steps towards the ex-bartender.

"Why Shizu-chan that's really interesting. So you mean **that** on purpose?"

It took a moment for Shizuo to understand this innuendo Izaya made and immediately hissed: "What the hell?! You fucking bastard! Stop fooling around with me and better tell me why you wanna leave! Especially… why Hokkaido?"

Izaya blinked for a moment. But then he smiled bitterly and looked at the Blonde.

"So you heard that… Well yeah, it's true. I will leave."

"And why?"

"Because there's nothing for me to do here anymore. I cancelled all the connections to my clients and quit my apartment. I payed Namie for about four month in advance so she has enough time to find a new job. So what should I have to do here anymore?"

Shizuo wasn't really sure but he could have sworn that the Raven's voice sounded somehow… weak while his last words…

"But will you do me a last favor, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo looked at the younger man and wasn't that sure what was going on inside that crazy head again.  
So he just looked at him silently with a questioning gaze.

"Catch me if you can!" Izaya then said before throwing a suddenly pulled out knife of his after the bodyguard.

Shizuo was that unprepared for that to happen, that he could barely step aside and so the knife hissed past his left arm cutting his white shirt and a part of his skin so he started to bleed.

That made him totally angry and he started to follow the Raven while screaming "IZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAA!" after him.

The information broker was running through the streets of Ikebukuro for this one last fight they were supposed to have. While doing so he avoided every sign or vending machine that was thrown after him. The next turn then brought him into a small alley where some garbage skips were standing totally in the way. But he jumped around to evade them all in a playful way until he reached a high fence. Right in front of it he stopped.

"Wait this whole thing here is extremely remembering me of something…"

But before he was able to think about it even more, he heard the Blonde screaming his name loudly through the alley so he hid behind another garbage skip.

He saw how Shizuo walked to the abyss and looked down when an idea reached his mind. He came out of his hiding place when he heard the ex-bartender saying something.

"No Shizu-chan. It's called 'water'" was the only thing he could reply and then he pushed the Blonde from behind.

His head seemed to spin from what was happening exactly like it had happened in his dream- Wait, that also meant that- Shit!  
That was the only thing that came up to his mind when he suddenly heard a splash. A slight panic came up and Izaya looked down concentrated to find Shizuo in the water. Remembering his dream he knew what would happen but did he have any choice? Then he suddenly saw something black and… jumped!

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

_Oh well I hope you are not that angry with me...? About no 'M'... But as I said I promise (guaranty) you 'M' inside Chapter 5!_


	5. Chapter 5 - It really seems like a dream

**HEY GUYS!**

**Hey I finally kept my promise! So here is some 'M' (there will be more...*evil grin*^^)**

**So here we go!**

**ATTENTION: I do not own DRRR! and only use the characters to take you on a little journey through my fantasies... That's the reason for rating M! (Even if it only comes later^^)**

**So, have fun and leave any comments if you want to! I look forward to it °-^**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – It really seems like a dream**

After opening his eyes slightly a light blinded him so he had to blink.

"Where…am I?"

"You are at my home."

Oh shit! Was all that reached up in his mind. Holy crap I have to get out of here! So he told himself and right at the next moment he jumped up from the couch he was lying on.  
Thank goodness his legs weren't as weak as they were in his fucking dream and so he throw the blanket that covered him before aside and made his way to the living room door.

That damn dream was scaring him that much, that- … Wait… was it really the dream or more the fact that he didn't want it to come true?!

But before he could think about this question anymore a sudden hand packed him and before he could even imagine what was going on he was slammed against a wall hitting the back of his head heavily.

"Ow that hurt Shizu-!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Immediately Izaya felt silent and stared at the Blonde in shock.

The bodyguard took a deep breath to calm down a little bit and then looked at Izaya again.

"Just shut up!"

"But that hurts Shizuo! Let me g-!"

"There again! What's with the 'chan' huh?!"

When the information broker didn't answer he continued his angry asking.

"And not only the 'chan'! It seems as if you have gone totally crazy!

"SO WHAT?!"

Shizuo stopped.

"What?"

"I asked 'so what'?! You know I'm not in the mood for such an argument so why don't you just let me go already?!"

"BECAUSE I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

Izaya startled and felt silent again.

Then Shizuo saw something that confused him completely – the Raven began to cry.

Yeah really! The information broker, the dangerous genius of Ikebukuro had begun to cry right in front of him. Now it was totally clear that something was wrong with the flea.

Shizuo was about to ask when the Raven suddenly lost his strength and slid down to the ground, still leaning back against the wall. Because Shizuo was still holding his wrists he got down to his knees as well.

Normally he wouldn't be interested in what was going on with the Raven but since he acted that weird he wanted to know.

"Hey flea look at me!"

"No" the information broker cried out silently "I don't want to! Just let me go!"

While the younger man was still trying to escape the tight grip, Shizuo tried to calm him down.

"Now quiet that flea and let me-!"

"No!"

"You damn louse, just-!"

"I SAID NO!"

Right after that scream he sobbed deeply and felt silent.

Shizuo was shocked and stared at the smaller man with wide eyes. What for heaven's sake was wrong with him?!

Then the Raven spoke up again.

"Would you… now please let me go… I want to go home now…"

Shizuo grinned sarcastically and looked down at the Raven.

"And where to? Hokkaido?"

Izaya ignored that words of the bodyguard and looked away, saying nothing.

Shizuo sighed and then forced the other man to look him in the eyes.

"Okay now, here's my offer. You tell me what is wrong and why you wanna leave and I'll let you go."

Without waiting for an answer Shizuo sat in front of him and loosened his grip around Izaya's wrists.  
He could feel the Raven calming down a little.

It seemed to be very long before the Raven suddenly got his voice back.

"You know… I want to leave because… I want to get away from y-…"

The ex-bartender felt anger rising up inside him and clenched his fists. Izaya saw that and quickly stopped Shizuo with his words.

"No wait! It's not what you think! …It's because… You know… I had this… erotic dream and… this dream was so 'confusing' and had something to do with a person that lives here in Ikebukuro."

"And that's all?"

"Don't '**and that's all'** me! You know what?! Let me go already, I told you!"

"No! First tell me who it was!"

"Why are you that interested in my dream?!"

"Don't know, just tell m-!"

"IT WAS YOU, OKAY?!"

Shizuo stopped immediately and froze. Staring in disbelief he only sat there.

"What… you mean you… had that erotic dream…of me?"

Izaya was about to lose his mind in all his tears that were coming up again and started to sob badly again. Unable to say something he just nodded.

A silence came over them and none of them dared to speak.

Only a few minutes later Shizuo suddenly said: "Tell me about it."

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! Why should I?!"

"It's not every day my biggest enemy has an erotic dream about me, so tell me!"

Izaya stared at the Blonde and didn't know what to say first.

Then he gulped heavily and thought.

"Will you let me go if I do so…?"

The bodyguard thought about it and then nodded.

So Izaya began to tell the Blonde about his dream and that he was more than just confused when he woke up and his body-

He interrupted himself by biting his own tongue which made Shizuo stare at him in wonder.

"What's wrong? Why don't you continue?"

"You crazy?! It's not that you have to know about my body reactions!" he yelled in an outraged tone.

Shizuo suddenly had to grin which made Izaya shiver slightly.

"What… What is that for?!"

"So you 'had' a reaction…?"

Izaya fell silent for a moment and looked away but when he looked back at Shizuo seeing his gaze he shivered again and then began to talk around his neck. His blabbering made his head almost spin when suddenly something happened he wouldn't ever expect.

He felt two lips on his own and stared in shock, eyes wide opened.

He was kissing him.

Shizuo Heiwajima was kissing him! HIM! HIS GREATEST ENEMY!

When the Blonde broke the short kiss he looked at Izaya who was still silent and smiled.

"Finally you are quiet."

Izaya was still very shocked but then he saw something in the hazel eyes that made him shiver again and even before he could think about it he throw himself against the taller body and pressed his lips against his mouth. Shizuo was also shocked for a moment but then he suddenly grabbed Izaya's body and brought him even closer to himself. For a few moments their lips were only touching but then it was actually Shizuo how started to move his lips against the Raven's ones. Izaya couldn't do anything else but moaning into the kiss what encouraged the bodyguard even more. He brought his hands down to Izaya's hips and began to massage the skin through his clothes. That made the Raven moan again and he reacted by pressing himself even much more against the ex-bartender. By this his growing erection suddenly brushed against Shizuo's crotch and the older man stopped immediately. With a slight panic lightning up inside his hazel eyes stared at the Raven. Izaya looked back and felt uncertainty coming up to devour his heart. He was afraid Shizuo would push him away and throw him out immediately. For the first time since he did know the bodyguard he wanted him to kill him for real now. By looking right into the other's eyes Izaya only wanted to go to hell directly.  
Because of this thoughts and the things that had already happened before, the information broker's cheeks where colored with a slight red and that was all that Shizuo needed to totally loose his mind into that situation. Within a few seconds the Blonde lost all his restraint at once and suddenly pressed the Raven against the wall harshly.

"Ow, Shizuo, you're hurting m-!"

Before he could finish his protest, the Blonde grabbed his head and immediately darted his tongue into Izaya's mouth while he was trying to finish his sentence.

"Why then I'm sorry flea but get ready for some more."

Izaya shuddered at hearing this voice. It was that deep and somehow… well promising.

Should he really go on? This question came up to both Izaya's and Shizuo's mind right at the same time. But there was something between them that made all their worries vanishing and with that all they knew was – they wanted each other.

So the next thing Shizuo knew was that he was holding Izaya close, pulling onto his lap. Izaya could only moan slightly by this gesture and feelings and he became more red in his face. But he was so taken by the situation that he couldn't do else as to rub lean against the bodyguard. While doing so he rubbed against the Blondes crotch again but this time on purpose. He started to hump him slightly what made Shizuo getting hard as fast as the Blonde had never seen his body reacting like that ever before. He moaned as well and leaned his head onto Izaya's shoulder to lick the soft skin there. Izaya put his head back so the taller man had more space. Shizuo liked that obvious 'wanting him' the Raven showed and so he bite in the pale skin. Izaya hissed and could feel some blood dripping down his neck and back. But he didn't care. He loved being teased like that and so he wanted to show his monster. Yes… Shizuo really was a monster, Izaya could tell by feeling the big arousal inside the others pants…An idea came up to his mind, even if he wasn't sure wherefrom exactly because he thought his head would be empty by this cocktail of feelings he had inside himself. He slid back off the others lap and leaned down so that his head was right in front of the ex-bartenders crotch.

"Izaya, what are you-?"

"Just let me do… Shizu-chan…"

And with that he opened the other man's pants and took out his penis. He looked at it and smiled sarcastically inwardly.

Yeah, he really is a monster… Was his only thought before he began to lick the part of the Blonde's body he was holding in his hands. First he acted very shy, placing slight kisses down there but when he heard Shizuo's soft moans he couldn't hold back himself and began to lick all over the fully erection. He sucked at the skin hardly before he finally let it slip into his mouth. He tried to take the bodyguards full length but it was nearly impossible for him since Shizuo was that big. So he continued sucking and licking his whole erection until he could feel Shizuo's crotch twitching. That made Izaya's heart skip a few beats and he knew that there was no way back anymore. He sat up again and licked his lips in a willing way, his eyes glistening by lust. Shizuo looked at him in a questioning way. He watched the Raven licking his delicious looking lips and breathed in the air heavily when he could see what Izaya was about to do now. The information broker turned his back to Shizuo and leaned forward so he was lingering on his knees and his left elbow, holding out his ass right into Shizuo's direction.  
When he saw the question in the taller one's eyes he softly said: "Sorry Shizu-chan but I can't let you in like this. Yours is so big it would tear me completely… So I have to be prepared, ne?"

His voice was weak of fully passion and was making Shizuo loose his mind. He felt his own body reacting even more, if this was possible, when he watched Izaya beginning to touch his small entrance that was slightly twitching by the contact with his own fingers.

The Blonde thought about that this looked as if this wasn't Izaya's first time touching himself like this but that made it even more exciting. More and more blood rushed down to his erected member and he was afraid he could totally loose his mind if all his blood would leave his head.

Meanwhile Izaya had entered his tight hole with one finger and held on for a short moment to relax a little. When he had gotten used to it he began to move his finger outside and back in until he added second finger. He thrust into himself and moaned softly, turning louder with every single move.

Shizuo gulped. The Raven looked so fucking hot at that moment so he wasn't able to hold back any longer. He leaned forward and grabbed Izaya's hands to pull them out. Izaya stared back at him with wide eyes and they widened even more when he suddenly could feel two fingers entering him again that weren't his own. They were bigger than his and were circling inside, stroking his inner walls softly. He moaned loudly.

"More…Shizu-…chan… More fingers…" he panted.

Shizuo wanted to fulfill his wish that badly so that he entered a third finger, making Izaya slightly scream out in pleasure. This soft and sexy voice was about to took him completely out of his mind and so he couldn't hold back anymore. He didn't want to because he finally wanted to slam his dick into this delicious looking ass hardly to fuck the soul out of this delightful appearing Raven.

So he pulled out his fingers what brought him a protesting moan from the younger man. Bud he did not care. So he positioned himself right behind the information broker and grabbed his hips at both sides.

"Well now flea, get ready for this!"

Izaya looked back over his shoulder with a lustful gaze.

"Yeah, Shizu-chan. Fuck me!"

That was all the Raven was able to say before Shizuo took him and then slammed himself inside Izaya as hard as he could. Izaya screamed out loud and he felt like he would get unconsciousness only by this first thrust because the pain was much bigger than he thought. But it didn't matter to him now. All he wanted to think about now was Shizuo being inside him and so concentrated on this holy sense he was feeling at that moment.  
Shizuo thrust in and out constantly making Izaya scream with every single move while he was massaging the Raven's inner walls like this.

Iazaya hungrily pressed himself against the Blondes member every time so the thrusting was even deeper, when Shizuo suddenly hit that one and only spot inside Izaya. The Raven screamed out like he had never done before and arched his back.

Shizuo only grinned.

"So… there?!" he asked and slammed inside, hitting that spot again and again.

Izaya cried out the name of the bodyguard when he suddenly felt himself getting close to his release.

"Oh god…Shi-… Do me… I-I'm gonna-…!"

Before he could end his sentence he suddenly began to shiver and at the next moment he orgasm hardly and white strains shoot out of his manhood.

Panting heavenly he was riding out the waves of this intensive feeling what caused his inner walls to tighten even more and Shizuo was suddenly hit by such a great sensation he had never experienced like that before. Right then he came and orgasm into Izaya, filling him to the brim. Izaya who was still twitching inside, milked everything the bodyguard had out of him and finally they both collapsed strength less on the floor, panting hard.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

_Oh my... this wasn't that good. Normally I'm not that bad at writing sex-scenes... (I totally love them!)_

_Well... the next will be better. PROMISE!_

_So, see ya!_


	6. Chapter 6 - He is goneforever

**HEY GUYS!**

**I hope you did not wait too long. I'm so so sorry but I have some private stress at home and so I didn't have the time to continue. But today I decided that I have to and so: Here it is, Chapter 6!**

**Hope you enjoy it!^^**

**So here we go!**

**ATTENTION: I do not own DRRR! and only use the characters to take you on a little journey through my fantasies... That's the reason for rating M! **

**So, have fun and leave any comments if you want to! I look forward to it °-^**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – "He is gone…forever"**

Izaya woke up by feeling something leaning against his back. He opened his eyes slowly and the first he could see was a black wooden dresser.

That's not my home… was everything he could think about before memory hit him.

Immediately he sat up and looked around with a slight panic coming up inside him.

While looking around he suddenly saw Shizuo lying next to him with closed eyes, breathing steady and slowly.

"Oh no… that can't be… god… so this wasn't just a dream…!"

With that the Raven got up and searched for his clothes as fast as he could but he kept quiet to not wake up the Blonde. All he wanted now was to disappear from here! After he had dressed up he made his way directly to the front door, when he stopped in his movement, his hand resting on the door handle. He slightly turned around to look back at the still sleeping man. He couldn't help but smile bitterly when a single tear found its way down his left cheek. Then he turned back and left the room.

He ran. He ran through the streets of this oh so familiar streets without stopping. He couldn't. He didn't want to. All he wanted was to reach the next train station as fast as he could.

After arriving there, he stopped for the first time since he had started this run. He was out of breath and his head felt hot so the cold feeling material of the stone column he was leaning against now was just welcoming.

"Izaya?"

The Raven looked up and saw a familiar high school boy standing next to him.

"Oh Mikado. What are you doing here?"

The teenager smiled shyly and answered: "I'm waiting for the train to my hometown. After all we have a few days of because of the exam preparations. So I wanted to visit my parents. And you?"

Izaya said nothing. He was only starring at Mikado but then he couldn't hold back a small grin.

"Oh nothing important. In fact I'm going 'home' as well."

Mikado tilted his head a little bit.

"Hm? But the train to Shinjuku is leaving on another track isn't it?"

Another bitterly looking grin found its way onto Izaya's lips. For the second time today.

"You know…I moved to another town."

"What?! Really? But… but why do you wanna leave Ikebukuro?"

Izaya looked at the smaller Raven.

"Mikado, you do know that I didn't live here?"

"Yes, sure I know. You lived in Shinjuku. I know, but why are you leaving now? I mean, here's where all your friends live, isn't it?"

Izaya grinned sarcastically.

"Yeah… friends… You know Mikado, I love humans. But all humans. There a no special persons to me. I do love them all in the same way. Every single one. So I'm not really leaving anyone back here."

Mikado looked at him.

"I think you're wrong."

Izaya looked up surprised by this sudden sentence.

"What?"

Immediately Mikado blushed and the strength he had had in his voice was all gone at one moment.

"You know… I just think… there are so many people who do like you, you know? Maybe… maybe they don't show you directly but there are people out there who aren't really able to show emotions for others. But I know they do like you. I mean… I do think so…uhm, you know…?"

Izaya had to smile. Then he pushed himself away from the column and turned to Mikado completely. Then he ruffled through the high schooler's hair and grinned in his typical way.

"You know Mikado? Have more trust in yourself and your words. I guess sometimes you are very strong. Not like me. Be proud of that and be true to yourself. So then, goodbye."

And with that he stepped back elegantly, right inside the train that had been arrived only a few moments ago. The door closed and Mikado could see Izaya waving to him with a grin when the train began to move again.

Mikado was confused.

"Well, that really did sound like a farewell forever… No, wait!" he said loudly but more to himself and then he looked up to the electronic sign that said 'Hokkaido'.

"No way…!"

* * *

Shizuo woke up to the ringing of his cell phone. He blinked while his hand was searching for the small thing. When he found it, he opened it and answered the call.

"Yeah?"

*…*

He wondered about the silence but then got it and looked at the number that was calling. Then he understood.

"Celty? You wanna talk huh? Just send me a message where you are and I'll come, okay?"

*…*

Then he heard a click.

He sat up and yawned. When he leaned back on his elbows he suddenly felt something on his arm. He looked at it and turned all white as chalk in his face. There was a small piece of paper lying next to him. It said 'Goodbye'. That was all. Nothing else not even a name. Sure he did know whom it was from but why-… And then it hit him. That wasn't a normal goodbye like you say to someone you're supposed to meet again within the next days. This was a final goodbye. The Blonde gulped. He couldn't believe it… Why did he-

At that moment his cell phone rang again. It was the massage from Celty, telling him where to meet her. He then stood up, got dressed and was just about to leave his apartment when he stopped. Then he took the small paper and put it into his pocket before leaving.

When he arrived at the address Celty gave him he already could see the transporter from a distance. He went to her and greeted her with a simple "Hey."

She turned to him but didn't say anything.

"What is it? You normally just write and don't call. Did something happen?"

He had decided to not tell her about Izaya's small massage because he knew that she somehow did like the flea and because of that he didn't want to worry her. Because of that he was even more surprised when she suddenly stepped aside and a black haired teenager was standing right behind her.

"Hey… aren't you the one that Kida-kid is always around with?"

Mikado nodded and turned slightly read.

"So, what is it? Why is he here, Celty?"

Then the woman took out her PDA and typed some words before holding it right into Shizuo's direction. He read and then his eyes widened.

"You already know that he had left?!"

[So you do know too?]

"Yeah. But how do you know? Did you tell her that?" he then asked Mikado.

Mikado shivered slightly by hearing the louder getting voice of the bodyguard but then he nodded.

"Yes I did. I met him at the train station when I was on my way to visit my parents."

[Mikado says Izaya acted somehow weird. Do you know anything about that?]

Shizuo read the words and then felt silent. Celty noticed the change inside the Blonde's eyes and so she turned to Mikado.

[You were on the way to your parents, weren't you? I didn't want to take your time. I'm sorry. Should I drive you to the station?]

Mikado read and then waved with his hands hastily: "No no, it's okay. I'm sorry I took your time with that." Ha smiled shyly. "Well then I'll leave. Have a nice day!" Then he bowed before he disappeared.

Celty looked after him before she couldn't see him anymore. Then she turned back to Shizuo and looked at him. For a moment none of them did say anything, but then she typed again.

[What happened?]

"What do you mean?" the Blonde asked.

She sighed obviously.

[You know what I mean. You know where he is, don't you?]

Shizuo sighed as well and then felt a sudden pain coming up to his heart. He didn't know where that came from. Then he showed the paper to the transporter and she had taken it to read it, he took out his cigarettes and light on up.

[What does that mean?] she then typed.

"Well… he's gone. He had moved out of Shinjuku and I guess he's in a new town now."

[What?... But….why…?]

"I don't know why."

That was a lie and even if he knew that Celty would find out he still tried.

[That's a lie!]

There she goes, he thought. Then he breathed in the cigarettes taste and began to tell her.

"You know… I don't know why and maybe you will hate me now, but… I did it with him."

Celty was obviously confused.

[What do you mean by that?]

"I'm sorry…wrong words… I mean I… I slept with him last night."

Celty was shocked. Not that she found that disgusting or so but she would have never thought that-

"Why I did that?" he finished her unspoken question. "Well, I really don't know. You know, he told me why he wanted to leave finally. He told me that he wanted to leave because he had a …well… very 'special' dream about me and when I saw him so down and weak… I don't know… I just had to…"

He stopped. So Celty typed into her PDA again.

[Tell me everything.]

He knew she didn't mean it because she was a yaoi fan or love 'dirty' things. All she wanted to know was the whole story. And so he told her.

He told her about the fight they had in the alley, when Izaya pushed him down the abyss. That he jumped after him, ignoring the fact that he couldn't swim. How he brought him into his apartment where the Raven woke up and got frightened suddenly. When he told Shizuo about his dream, crying slightly.

And Celty only listened. She listened very well without interrupting her dear friend. Even when he told her about their 'special night'. She was only listening everything he told to her.

* * *

+++Flashback+++

"Hey flea, get up or you'll catch a cold" he said to the Raven that was still lying on the floor, still breathing a little hard.

"Oi, Izaya? He asked again.

When there was still no reply he knelt down next to the Raven to look at him. But Izaya was only starring into the room.

"Hey… What's wrong?"

"…I… don't know. …Why… Why did you do that?"

Shizuo blinked. Then he thought about it and his answer was simple.

"Don't know. I just thought I had to comfort you."

Izaya sat up, slightly wincing because of the pain he felt inside his butt.

"No… I mean… Why did you have sex with me?"

"…Like I said… I don't know."

"Oh…" was all Izaya could manage to say.

"Well then, let's get some sleep. It's almost 01:00am. Come on" the Blonde said while leaving into the bed room.

"Izaya followed him, feeling the pain hurting even more with every step he made. But that pain in his ass was nothing compared to the pain that had only ripped his heart into pieces. He sobbed slightly. When he reached the bed he could already hear Shizuo's steady breathing. So he just whipped away his tears and then he lay down beside him and felt asleep as well…

+++Flashback Fin+++

* * *

"Hello, Orihara's office here?"

*Hello Namie, it's me.*

"Izaya?! Where the hell are you?! And what's with that extra money?!"

*Don't worry, it's just a sort of compensation for the next month. I hope it will be enough for you until you'll find a new job.*

"Hey, what are you talking about?! I don't want a new job! Even if it didn't looked like it but I really loved my job here! So where are you?!"

She could hear a sigh.

*I've moved to Hokkaido. I have some things to do here…*

"And when will you be back?!"

"Oh Namie, I thought you were smart enough to get it. I won't come back to Shinjuku nor to Ikebukuro. I will never come back again.*

The woman was shocked.

"What?! But why?! Just tell me? Please Izaya, I-!"

She stopped after she heard a click. A few moments later she could hear her cell phone ringing. She took it and read the new massage.

*It was fun to work with you. Goodbye Namie.*

She couldn't do anything than to stare at the display for a long time. She couldn't believe it.

Was that how it should end now?

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**_Oh my... Okay that wwas planned totally different. As I already told you I had my ideas and didn't know which one to chose. And now look at this total mess! It's so different from my other ideas... Guess I have to add "drama" to my genres.^^_**

**_Looking forward for your reviews^^_**


	7. Chapter 7 - If it's love, then why pI

**HEY GUYS!**

**Because you had to wait so long, I used my never ending (it seems so) ideas and also wrote along and now here's the next Chapter as well! **

**Hope you' like it!^^**

**So here we go!**

**ATTENTION: I do not own DRRR! and only use the characters to take you on a little journey through my fantasies... That's the reason for rating M!**

**So, have fun and leave any comments if you want to! I look forward to it °-^**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – If it's love, then why does it hurt so much? part I**

Nearly a week had left since he had moved to Sapporo Hokkaido now. Still discovering the streets of this wonderful town, Izaya Orihara was slightly jumping through the streets like he always did back in Ikebukuro.

Ikebukuro. The place where he used to be the most of his work and free time since he had moved to Shinjuku to visit Raira Academy. Remembering the time he had been there he didn't concentrate on his way for a moment and so it happened.

"Ouch!" he hissed and looked up at the person he had ran into and that had also fallen to the ground.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked. Even if his own voice sounded a bit too worried to him he offered the other person a hand.

"Come on" he just said but the other person jumped up on his own and owed down hastily.

"No thank you. But I have to go now!"

Right after saying so the person wanted to leave but Izaya grabbed his arm and held it back. The person turned around but didn't look at him; sure, he had the hood of his jacked pulled down deeply into his face. But the information broker didn't have to see the person. He could tell who it was only from his voice.

"Kasuka-kun?"

The person stopped immediately. He shivered slightly, Izaya could feel, and then the person looked up slightly.

"O-…Orihara-san?!"

"Why, that's a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Psst! Keep your voice down please!"

Izaya grinned.

"Why? I mean no one knows you as Kasuka Heiwajima, right?"

"Yes, that's right. But everyone knows that I have a movie here and, well I don't know why or how but people seem to be more sensitive and attentive when they know about famous persons visiting their hometown!"

Izaya's grin grew bigger and Kasuka frightened a little.

"Oh please Orihara-san. Don't reveal me. Otherwise my manager will kill me!"

Now all Izaya could do was laugh lightly.

"Hey, calm down. I won't do anything."

"Okay" the younger boy sighed in relief. "So" he then added "why don't you come over to my place for some talk?"

Izaya shrugged.

"Sure, since I have nothing to do at the moment."

And so they made their way through the streets of Sapporo… well better said they took all the nearby alleys between the buildings because Kasuka was really afraid someone could notice him. Izaya only grinned at that and thought about asking Kasuka to show him all the alleys he know. By that he would learn all the shortcuts and so of his new 'playground'.

Suddenly Kasuka stopped before the back door of a big building and entered, Izaya followed him.

Inside he followed the actor to the reception of the building and asked for his apartment-card.

"Here you go Fuji-san. Hope you had a nice day?"

"Sure, thank you."

Kasuka took the key and then went to the elevators. Izaya followed and was somehow impressed of the big lobby.

"Wow your managers chose well. It's the most expensive way of living here, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But they didn't decide it. It was the movie director. He wanted all his actors to live in this apartment house. The employees here are trained to have 'special guest' whose real identity has to be kept as a secret."

Izaya made an understanding gesture and said nothing. After a few more moments the elevator stopped and its doors opened. Kasuka stepped out and Izaya followed.

"Wow, it's even bigger than I thought!" he said and looked at Kasuka who was just taking off his jacket.

"Yes, but you know… I don't really like it. I mean, I'm alone. Only one person. Who need such a big apartment when he is all alone? Especially an actor who is at work nearly every day of the week? I don't get it."

Izaya chuckled.

"Oh well Kasuka-kun. That's so you, you know?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh sorry, but you know my job as an information broker? I love to get as much information as I can get about my beloved humans. That includes you as well."

Now Kasuka chuckled as well.

"Yeah, right. I remember. Nii-san told me about it."

At that moment Izaya felt silent. His look changed and Kasuka wasn't sure but he could swear to see something like… regret…or…bitterness…maybe sadness? He couldn't tell but he wanted to change it and so he pulled Izaya into the kitchen and asked him what he wanted. And after the right tea and cookies were chosen they made their way back into the living room to sit down on the couch.

"Now tell me. Why did you move to Sapporo? I mean you do love Ikebukuro, don't you? So why did you leave?"

Izaya kept quiet. Kasuka looked at him. Then he sighed.

"You know…Nii-san called me yesterday."

A slight shock found its way into Izaya's eyes. Kasuka noticed but he only continued because he wanted to see the Raven's reactions.

"He told me that you had left and that you were gone to Hokkaido but I had no idea I would run into you here. Literally."

Now the actor smiled again.

"But why did you leave Ikebukuro?"

Kasuka could see how Izaya clenched his hands to fists, slightly shivering now. Kasuka watched him very well. Then he asked: "Does it have anything to do with my brother?"

Bulls eye! Izaya felt so caught at that moment that felt uncertainty rising up inside him. Kasuka noticed that and decided to give the Raven all the time he needed.

"Oh it's that late already? Where's your home? Far away from here?"

Izaya knew what Kasuka was thinking and why he was doing it. But he was thankful for that.

"Nearly the other end of Sapporo."

"I already thought so. So, since it's that late and dark outside, why don't you stay? I have a free day tomorrow. So why don't you stay here at the guest room and tomorrow I will show you all the important places and people here, that could be interesting for your work?"

The Raven was more than just thankful for that offer. Since he had moved to Sapporo he hadn't really felt well only a single minute. Sure, his apartment was just as nice as his old one was back in Shinjuku but he didn't feel the same anymore. Was it because he didn't know anyone here?

Before he had moved to Shinjuku he had studied his environment very well and so he already knew nearly all important people there when he arrived there. It was all very well planned. But now? This was a, well you could say hectically moving and so he hadn't got the time to learn anything about the town and the people living here.

And also his apartment felt very cold and lonely. Sure, back in Shinjuku he lived alone as well, but after all there was Namie. Okay she was nagging nearly all the time when she was around but hey, she was still one of his beloved humans, so…

…but if she's one of my beloved humans… then why doesn't it hurt just a little bit? Why do I feel so empty, when I don't feel like missing her…?

He didn't asked that aloud but Kasuka could see something was going on inside the information broker's head and so he only interrupted his thoughts by talking to him.

"So then, this is the guest room. Feel free to use the bathroom as you want to. There's another one right next to the master bedroom. Then I will go to bed now. If you need anything just wake me up. It'll be okay, since I have no work tomorrow. Okay?"

Izaya managed a slight smile and nodded.

"Thank you Kasuka-kun."

And with that he went into the guest room and got undressed. All he left on where his boxers. Then he got into the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Izaya woke up to a chirping sound. Without opening his eyes he knew where it came from. He grabbed for his cell phone but by reaching it he accidently pushed it down off the nightstand and it fell down.

"Oh man…" he sighed and then crawled around so he was now laying crosswise on the bed. Then he picked up the phone and looked at it. It showed a massage from Celty. A warm smile came up to his face and immediately he felt some 'home' rising inside him. He pressed a button to open it and began to read.

[Hey Izaya, how are you? I hope you're doing well there? Sure you don't want to come back? We all do miss you. Celty]

Izaya's warm smile changed into a bitter one.

"Not all…" he then sighed with a sad voice "Not all Celty."

Suddenly there was a knock.

"Come in" Izaya said, knowing it would be Kasuka.

And right like he thought the young actor opened the door and then entered.

"Good morning Orihara-san. I hope you slept well."

"Better than in my bed" he said grinning.

Kasuka replied the grin. Then he asked: "What do you want for breakfast? Should I call for the room service or should we just go out for some breakfast?"

Izaya thought about it.

"Well is there a good place nearby to get good breakfast?" he then asked.

"Oh yeah, the 'KaNoRei'."

Izaya blinked and added a questioning look.

"Oh" Kasuka explained. "that's only the shops name. It's taken by the first parts of the owners names. It's some sort of a diner they have in America and it's owned by two brothers named Kazuhei and Nowaki and their cousin Reiko."

"Well it sounds really interesting. Okay, then let's go there. I'll only get ready for dress up."

"Oh, just take you time. After all I have to call someone first. So there's no need to hurry."

The actor smiled and then left the room.

"Call 'someone' huh? Well then, let's see…"

The Raven stood up and silently mad his way to the door. He could hear Kasuka's voice slightly so he figured the younger man had to be in his own room. So he rushed through the living room, barely touching the ground, so it seemed. Then he listened to Kasuka's voice.

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling well. I'm afraid the scene outside the set was a bit too much for me. After all it was still cold enough to wear a jacket and all I had was my costume with the short sleeves. … Yes I know that's today. But I do have a slight headache and can't concentrate. So we should better cancel the shoot today. … Okay, thank you. … Yes, I promise, I will rest. …Okay. See you tomorrow…"

Izaya made his way back to his room and into the bathroom. He smiled and whispered 'Thank you Kasuka-kun' to himself before he got into the shower.

* * *

"Ah, hello Shizuo, come in!" the doctor said smiling.

With a look on his face that said 'Don't you dare to mess around with me you damn doctor or I will kick you to hell', the bodyguard entered the apartment of his 'so called' friend and went through the corridor.

"Please take a seat. Celty's in the bathroom. She will be here soon."

As he said Shizuo could hear a door being opened and closed. Then the dulahan appeared. She had invited him for lunch today because she wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Celty, Shizuo's already here. So why don't you go into the kitchen to cook for your beloved husb-"

It made a slight 'bamm' when the transporter had slammed a pillow from the couch right into the doctor's face. Then she typed into her PDA and showed it.

[Don't you dare finishing this sentence or I'll swear I'll kill you with some poison in your food!]

Shizuo chuckled and Shinra gulped, trying to assure the woman that it was only a joke. Celty only ignored him and made her way into the kitchen to cook lunch for them.

Shinra gave up and finally sat down at the table where Shizuo was already sitting.

"So tell me. Do you know, why Izaya left?"

Shizuo gulped but when he saw Celty _shaking_ her 'not existing head' he calmed down again.

So she hadn't told him.

"No, I don't know. How should I? And even if I would know it would not matter to me. I mean I'm happy that this fucking louse isn't jumping around Ikebukuro anymore!"

Shinra could hear the upcoming growl in the bodyguards voice and so he decided to better change the topic. And so they talked about some jobs they both had to do within the last days when Celty came to them to place the cooked food on the table.

"Wow Celty, that looks great" Shizuo said smiling.

"Oh and you will love it. My Celty is the best cook in the world…"

He paused. Celty took out her PDA and typed.

[Oh yeah? Then why don't you eat anything? …Afraid?]

Shinra waved with his hands and smiled uncertainly. Shizuo only grinned at that and continued to eat the delicious meal while wondering about how she could cook without a head.

After they had finished, Shinra got a call from a client that he had to medicate two of his client's bodyguards. So he went out and left Celty and Shizuo alone.

Meanwhile both had sat down on the couch again and said nothing. But then Celty began to type, what made Shizuo sighing slightly.

[Are you really happy?]

He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

[You know what I mean Shizuo. Before eating lunch you said you would be happy that Izaya isn't here anymore.]

For a moment Shizuo said nothing. But then he sighed and wanted to stand up but Celty grabbed his arms and showed her PDA to him again.

[Please don't go. I'm still not ready talking to you.]

Every other person Shizuo normally would have punched now, yelling to let him go immediately… But Celty wasn't every other person. After all her was a dear friend to him and so he calmed down again and sat back down.

Even if she had no face Shizuo somehow could tell that Celty was smiling now. Then she typed again.

[I know you already told me about what happened between you and Izaya that night. But I don't believe you told me everything.]

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Shizuo asked without any clue what Celty was talking about.

[You really don't know what I mean?] she typed when she could tell from his face that he really didn't seem to know.

He shook his head and she only sighed before typing again.

When Shizuo read it his reaction told her more than a million of words could ever do.

Blinking, feeling somehow caught, the Blonde starred at the PDA and felt silent for a long time, somehow shocked.

It said: [Can it be that you love him?]

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Oh no, I hope you don't hate me now... It was planned as one Chapter but then there were these two thoughts:**_

_**1. Don't make it to short it could seem way too hastily (if you know what I mean) **_

_**and**_

_**2. Why not making it somehow more... exiting...? (Uwhaa please don't hate me, I'll continue soon! I swear!)**_


	8. Chapter 8 - If it's love, then why pII

**HEY GUYS!**

**Sorry it took so long but after chapter 7 I had a small break, didn't know how to continue exactly. But here it is now.**

**ATTENTION: I do not own DRRR! and only use the characters to take you on a little journey through my fantasies... That's the reason for rating M!**

**So, have fun and leave any comments if you want to! I look forward to it °-^**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – If it's love, then why does it hurt so much? II**

Like paralyzed the ex-bartender starred at the headless woman's PDA that said '_Could it be that you love him?_'.

It took a moment before he sat back in an annoyed way trying to sound as much bored as possible.

"And what exactly makes you think that?" he then asked.

She typed again.

[Well don't get me wrong but you seem different to me. Your acting and your voice back then, when you told me about what had happened between you two.]

Shizuo gulped slightly but didn't say anything.

[I'm sorry Shizuo but please try to understand me. I'm worried about you since you are about to change completely, even at your work.]

Now he looked up at her.

"How'd you know? Did Tom tell you?"

[No. I watched you. Not only that day. I watched you until yesterday evening. What I saw then was the reason for me to invite you for lunch to talk to you.]

Shizuo needed a moment to understand that hint.

"Wait, so you planned Shinra to be out now?"

Celty didn't reply and so he knew already.

"Do I really wanna know what happened to that bodyguards Shinra mentioned?"

For that Celty only typed: [Pawns]

Shizuo couldn't hold back a sly grin. That's her, he thought. But then he remembered her words and the grin vanished from his lips.

"You saw me with these guys, didn't you?"

[I saw you nearly killing one of them and when Tom asked you about you weren't at least able to keep eye contact with him!]

"…"

Celty sighed again.

[Listen… Shizuo. You do mean very much to me because you are a very important friend. I do care about you but… that's exactly the point. That WAS not you!]

There was a long silence between them before Shizuo finally spoke up.

"You know… the first time I met that damn flea I was more than just annoyed of him. From that day on I tried to kill him every single moment I saw him. I hated him and only wanted to see him dead. But that one day… I can remember as if it was only yesterday…"

* * *

+++Flashback+++

A street lamp cut the air like a big knife and crashed into a wall right behind the Raven who was standing on an estate-wall.

"Missed again, Shizu-chan" the information broker chirped grinning widely while jumping off the wall.

"My my Shizu-chan. You should concentrate more to hit m-WHOA!"

At that moment another street sign flew through the air and before Izaya could notice, the metal rod crashed into the wall and while doing so it caught Izaya's jacket and swept him away. Only when the Raven noticed what had happened to him he found himself literally dangling at the wall.

Shizuo grinned in a triumphing way and stepped closer and closer what caused Izaya to shiver, slightly frightened…

+++Flashback fin+++

* * *

[And then? What did you do to him? Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance to?]

Shizuo grinned sarcastically.

"Ha… you know what? When I came near him, pressing my arm against his neck to keep him breathless, he began to creak for air and that was the moment when I realized that something was changing inside me."

[You fell for him?]

"No, not then. But…even if I hated that god damned louse it suddenly seemed to change, I mean my hate against him. When I saw watched him closely, fidgeting around like a stray cat you had grabbed to pick up, I had the urge to grin. And I knew that was a 'real' grin. Not a teasing one."

[Did he see it?]

"I don't know but he was concentrated to find a way to get more air into his lungs so I think no."

Celty kept quiet for a moment and only looked at her friend. She watched him closely and then she leaned back against the couch.

[You really like him, do you?]

"…"

[Shizuo, even if you can't tell him at least you have to admit it to yourself.]

"But I still don't know if it's really love. And **if** it's really love, then I…"

[You what?]

"…then I don't understand why it hurts so much. You know, when I was with him that night…Well, first I just wanted to know what was wrong with him. Then, when he started to tell me, I felt like '_Hey cool, never thought he would'_, but… then, with every word he told me I felt my heart beating up. Okay when I kissed him I told him that keeping him quiet was my only reason to kiss him but the truth is…"

Celty waited for him to continue.

"My heart was beating that fast that everything I wanted then was to hold him as tight as possible, kissing him, touching him. And before I was able to realize what I was doing I almost _was_ doing it. And it was so… God it was the best experience I'd ever had."

He could see Celty smiling.

"But when I woke up and saw the empty side of the bed I felt like crying. …'til now… I wasn't even able to put this feelings into a word… but now I guess you're right. I think I really am in love with him. Even if it hurts…"

That was the last the blonde could say before a tear left his eye. Both, him and Celty knew that he had never cried in front of someone. Not even at school back then when he was a child. But they also both knew that love wasn't a simple thing. Maybe it was the most dangerous, treacherous and also hurting feeling that had ever existed.

* * *

"So this is it?"

"Yes, that's the KaNoRei. So, wanna go in?"

"Sure", the Raven answered, beginning to like the time he was spending with the young actor.

And so they entered the diner. Izaya noticed right after entering that small restaurant that it really looked like the ones he knew from American tv series and movies. And he liked it. It was a white painted room with yellow and sky-blue applications and a big graffiti showing the skyline of Sapporo. On the opposite of this wall, where also the entrance was, was a big counter where people could also sit and distributed all over the room were tables and benches that were colored in white with red leather seat cushions. It really looked comfortable and inviting.

They were greeted by a young dark haired woman in a short red dress with an also short white apron above. She smiled friendly and led them to a table.

"Please take a seat. Do you know what you want to drink? If not please use the small card here on the table and I will be right back with the menus."

"Thank you" Kasuka said smiling, reaching for the small card with drinks.

He chose a green tea and Izaya a cappuccino. Then they ordered there meals and began to talk.

"So, why are you here, Orihara-san?" the younger Raven suddenly asked.

Izaya felt himself turning sad and his view changed. Kasuka noticed that but stayed quiet.

"Haven't I already told you?" Izaya asked trying to change the topic.

"No. In fact you didn't say anything" the actor replied.

Izaya said nothing.

"Listen Orihara-san… You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But maybe it would help you."

The information broker didn't say anything but he knew the other man was right and so he took a deep breath and began to tell him.

"Did your big brother ever show any interests in men?"

"I really don't kn- … Oh you mean as a couple and being in love? Well, I guess no. But to be honest I really don't know. I mean we haven't seen each other very often within the last years. Since I left home for being an actor, we haven't really talked to each other about this sort of things. You could say there was no time for it. But why do you ask?"

Izaya smiled bitterly. He leaned back and then sighed.

"Well, I think I know."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kasuka seemed very interested now.

"…I'm not quite sure if he really '_likes'_ men but what I know is, that he doesn't seem to reject… well… being with them."

Now Kasuka looked very confused but he asked Izaya to continue.

"Okay, why should I hold back anymore? I know he's your brother but after all you're grown up and so, why not? So… Your brother… we slept together."

Kasuka looked somehow paralyzed. He only sat there in silence only starring at the information broker. Izaya could not blame him for that.

"You mean… you two…?"

"Yeah, I mean we did it. We had sex."

Izaya watched Kasuka very closely now. He didn't want to miss only one of his reactions. And so he was even more surprised, when he noticed a small smile on Kasuka's lips.

"What is it?" he now asked uncertain.

"Well… Orihara-san shouldn't we quit our meals and go out or walk?"

The Raven didn't know what to say and so he only nodded and after they had paid for their food they left and went to a nearby park.

"So now Kasuka-kun. Would you tell me what you were mentioning at the diner?"

Kasuka chuckled slightly.

"I didn't know you were that impatient… Okay, listen. When you were showering, don't worry I didn't peek or so I just could hear it. Back then I got a call from my brother."

Izaya became uncomfortable.

"Did… you tell him about me?"

"No, I didn't. Don't worry. I just promised him to watch out if I would meet you. He wanted to know where exactly you are and…"

"And what?"

* * *

+++Flashback+++

"Ah, Nii-san. Why are you calling that early in the morning?"

*Sorry, do you have something important to do?*

"No, no, it's all fine. I'm just preparing for one of my rare free days."

*Oh sorry. So you don't have time?*

"No, sure. There's always time if it's about my big brother. So what is it?"

*Well… I need someone to talk. You do remember Celty, don't you?*

"The woman in black? Sure. You told me about her being one of you rare friends, right? So what's with her?"

*I talked to her an hour ago. I told her about something very… well **new** to me and because of that I need another one to listen to me…*

"He, feel free to talk. I'll always listen, you know?"

*Yeah but… this'll be somehow… difficult. It's about something I'm not even able to understand on my own right now…*

"Nii-san you're really acting weird. Is everything okay with you?"

*Well, to tell the truth I'm afraid it's not.*

"Okay Nii-san, what are you talking about?"

*…It's about Izaya…*

Kasuka started to become somehow annoyed.

"So what?"

*…..I…I think…..I have fallen for him…..*

Kasuka stopped in his movement and was almost about to drop his phone. But he grabbed after it and brought it back to his ear.

"You… have fallen for him…? When…? I mean since when do you know?"

*I don't know exactly but since I had a talk with Celty, I… I think I am completely sure now… Yeah… I **am** sure now. I love him.*

Kasuka was silent but a small smile found its way onto his face.

+++Flashback fin+++

* * *

"Is…is that true? He… he really told you, that he-…?"

Izaya's voice was weaker than he had expected and so it finally broke. Kasuka heard a small sob and looked at the Raven.

"Are you alright?"

Izaya sobbed again slightly and then shook his head.

"I… I just don't understand…. How could it be that someone likes me…?", he nearly cried.

Kasuka smiled.

"Well, **I** do like you. So why not him, too?"

"But… but he's… he is a…"

"A monster? A brute? Protozoan? Did I forget one of your special names for him?"

Izaya blushed slightly and felt uncertain. Suddenly he began to regret the choose of these names.

"Listen Orihara-san. He may be different than all the other people you know. But isn't that exactly what's important for two persons being in love?"

The Raven stopped sobbing and looked up at the younger man.

"…"

"You know Orihara-san-"

"I-…Izaya…"

"Huh?"

"Please… call me Izaya."

"Okay then, …Izaya. What I meant is, when you fall in love with someone, isn't something **special** exactly what you want to find in that person? A special property or some kind of a wonderful aura or something like that?"

Izaya still looked irritated but Kasuka only continued.

""When I fell in love for the first time, I did that because I didn't only love the person but also his temperament. His passion and his way of handling difficult situations. All these things were reasons for me to love him."

Izaya sobbed again slightly but then he remembered the just spoken words and immediately turned to Kasuka.

"Wait, did you say **him**?!"

Kasuka turned his head as well and had to chuckle heavily by looking at Izaya's shocked face.

"Yeah, it's true. I, Kasuka Heiwajima, am gay. And you know what? I did like it. I don't mean being gay but being in love. It was so wonderful, especially being loved by someone."

Izaya thought a moment but then he watched Kasuka in a serious way.

"Wait. Why are you talking in the past? Did… Did something happen?"

"He left me. For a woman. He wasn't really gay he just liked me for who I am."

"But how can you talk like that? He left you!"

"Yeah… But I think it's okay. You know why?"

Izaya didn't answer but still looked, awaiting Kasuka's answer who was now looking into the red of the beginning sunset.

"This is how love works. We fall in love, fly on cloud seven, some fall down and hurt each other. But that is how it goes. That's love."

"But aren't you hurt anymore?!"

"Sure it hurts. Every day I remember him. But Even if that's so I also do know that there'll be someone…someday… who will take me with all my properties and so… just like I am. And that's my reason for going on. I believe in love no matter how much I don't believe in myself, thinking I wouldn't be worth it."

He turned back to Izaya and smiled as friendly as the information broker has ever seen.

"So what about you? Do you love my big brother?"

Izaya couldn't hold back a small tear stood up silently. He would have never thought that Kasuka would be that aware of such things when he's still so young.

All he was able to was whispering a barely hearable "Thank you" and then he started to run… His destination was the train station…

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Oh my god... that was so difficult! So f****** freaking me out! You know I have many ideas what happens now but for this chapter here I didn't have at least one and so I had to somehow force myself for the firs two pages. But then I got the line back and it went on and on ^^**_

_**Hope you liked it. Like you to review, follow, favourite as you want to!**_

_**Thanks for reading and see ya next time. ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9 - When we only were about

**HEY GUYS!**

**Oh man that was planned in another way... But hey hope you'll like this chaoter as well.**

**ATTENTION: I do not own DRRR! and only use the characters to take you on a little journey through my fantasies... That's the reason for rating M!**

**So, have fun and leave any comments if you want to! I look forward to it °-^**

* * *

**Chapter 09 – When we only were about…**

Shizuo Heiwajima couldn't believe it. He had just admitted his love for the Raven to himself. The one he thought he would hate so much. The one he had been trying to kill all the time since they had first met. And now of all he, the monster of Ikebukuro everyone was afraid of, found out that he was in love. And on top of that he had fallen for Izaya Orihara, the information broker who was working with 'bad' people all around Ikebukuro and it was no secret that the most of his clients were very dangerous that was also the reason for everyone to be afraid of him as well.

And now that. The most scariest man of Ikebukuro and he loved him. Now that this was oh so clear to him he began to realize the warmth rising up inside him.

And so the tears were rolling down his cheeks more and more and Celty was so happy to see that. It's not that she wanted to see her dear friend crying but seeing him being well aware of his own feelings now made her slightly sob as well. She felt so proud of him, almost like a big sister.

So she patted Shizuo's back slightly and leaned forward to type into her PDA again.

[You want something to drink?]

But Shizuo only shook his head.

"No thanks Celty. I think there's something more important to do now. Can I ask you a favor?"

[Sure. What is it?]

"Can you drive me to the train station?"

Celty didn't answer but she nodded, Shizuo could tell. She understood. And so they made their way to the corridor where Celty's motorbike was standing. She brought it to the elevator, Shizuo following and they made their way down into the underground car park. Then they sat on the bike and Celty started the motor.

After arriving at the station Shizuo thanked his friend again and watched her driving back home. Then he turned on his heel and made his way down to the train tracks.

Down there he looked at the electronic signs to find the train to Hokkaido. After he had found he looked at the set time and then at the clock right next to the sign.

"There are still fifteen minutes left."

"Fifteen minutes for what?"

Shizuo looked up surprised and turned into the voices direction, still unsure if someone was talking to him. Then he saw a familiar face in front of him.

"Kadota, what are you doing down here?"

"I was about to pick up Kazutano here after he had been away for a short holiday trip to Hokkaido and when I stood right over there I noticed you and since I have to wait half an hour now I decided to talk to you."

Kadota smiled in his typical way but Shizuo answered: "What? Half an hour? Why so long and why only you? Where are the others of your group?"

"Don't say it that annoyed" Kadota grinned. "The train's late. And Erica, Walker and Togusa have some business so they just brought me here and now I'm waiting for Kazutano like I said."

Shizuo nodded in an understanding way. Kadota on the other hand saw that something way different with the ex-bartender.

"And you?"

"What?"

"Why are you here, Shizuo?"

"Waiting for the train" was his only reply.

Kadota grinned.

"Oh come on, that's obvious. But why are you waiting and what do you want in Hokkaido…?"

Suddenly Kadota remembered the message he got a week ago. It said: 'Ne Dota-chi. I only wanted to say goodbye to you. I enjoyed the time with you and the others very well. So, maybe we'll see again. Bye bye Dota-chi. Izaya'

Then Kadota smiled knowingly.

"Can it be that it's about Izaya?"

Shizuo flinched in a caught way and could only stare at the other man.

Kadota couldn't hold back a slight grin again.

"Hey what's wrong? I was just asking. So it is about him?"

Shizuo sighed loudly what made Kadota looking at him with a questioning gaze. Then the bodyguard felt silent and Kadota made a suggestion.

"Wanna sit down over there?" he asked pointing at a bench a few steps away from them.

Shizuo only shrugged and so they finally sat down.

"Now tell me. What's wrong with you?"

"What makes you think that something's wrong? I just feel a little bit uncomfortable."

"So it's really because of him, huh?"

The blonde couldn't hold back a surprised stare and was wondering about how Kadota drew his conclusions only from his rare words. But then he thought like 'Hey, whatever' and then explained it to the beanie-wearing man.

"Ya know, I want to bring him back."

"So he really did move hm? Oh man. But why you of all?"

"What do you mean by that?" the blonde asked with an upcoming growl inside his voice.

Kadota quickly calmed him down again.

"Hey, I didn't mean it on a bad way, okay? I was just wondering why you of all should be the one he would listen to? I mean all you two had ever wanted since you know each other, was to see the other dead, laying in a puddle of his own blood."

"Well… not… anymore…"

Now it was Kadota who watched the bodyguard surprised.

"What does that mean?"

Shizuo cursed that damn sign that was telling him not to smoke here and he had to keep down his urge to take a cigarette. So he leaned back against the bench and began to tell.

"Well now… why shouldn't I tell you? I mean, at least I guess you, Erica, Walker and Togusa would know it before everyone else. …"

Kadota starred at Shizuo, waiting his continuing. He was nearly prepared for everything but what Shizuo then said made him stare in awe at the Blonde.

"I like him."

"…?"

"Yeah I do like Izaya Orihara and it's not only that…"

"What do you mean? Hey that you don't hate him anymore is okay I guess right?"

"I think you don't get me. I don't mean that I only 'like' him but I… I love him."

Kadota gulped and only looked at the other man. He wasn't able to say anything for a few moments.

"Wow… that are some news… I never knew you to…be…well, gay."

"HEY!" Shizuo started to yell at Kadota "It's not like that!"

But then he noticed the people around them and calmed himself down hardly.

"It's not that I'm gay. I just… It's only about him…"

Another silence caught them and no one did say anything.

But then it was in fact Shizuo who broke it again.

"You know… that one day I noticed him changing and every following day it was more obvious that something was wrong with him…"

And so he told Kadota as short as it was possible without concealing anything that was important to understand about everything. Their fight that brought him to the abyss, how Izaya pushed him and so on.

Only when he was about to tell about their shared night he stopped. Kadota didn't ask why. At least he wasn't dumb and knew what Shizuo was about to say. And so he just decided to speak up.

"So you really are serious about him… To be honest, I would've never thought so but it seems okay to me you know?"

Now it was Shizuo who looked surprised.

"You know… I don't have any problems with men being gay since a childhood friend of mine had his coming out as well. Okay it really seems a little bit ironic… you and him… but why not. At least it's important to love each other, isn't it?"

Before the still surprised Blonde could reply something, they could hear a squeaking sound coming from the tracks caused by the breaks of the incoming train.

Kadota stood up and then waved to him with a smile.

"Well then, see ya" he only said and turned to leave back to the other track.

When Shizuo stood up as well he was just about to enter the train, when he could hear Kadota's voice again. So he turned around.

"Good luck man!"

Now the bodyguard had to grin and then entered the train hoping to find the flea when he will arrive in Hokkaido.

The information broker sat there in silence, only staring outside the window. He watched the houses and people passing by fast. He felt his head aching slightly what caused him to lean his forehead against the cool feeling window. He closed his eyes and sighed again, this time more in relief that the aching got better. Then he heard a robot sounding voice through the small boxes.

*Next stop Aomori. Please make sure everyone to get out in time to get your next train just in time. This train stops here completely. Thank you for using our trains.*

Izaya didn't feel like it but he had to and so he stood up and stepped out of the train. Thank god he was a person who's really aware of his surroundings and so he was able to walk through past the other people without coming close to anyone even without really watching out. He made his way to a column to lean against it. He laid his head back into his neck and sighed. The sun had already set and Izaya closed his eyes for a moment to relax and prepare some words inwardly for the time when he would be back in Ikebukuro where he wanted to finally talk to Shizu-chan.

He was just remembering how the Blonde could react and how his voice would sound then, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Now get off my way! You're annoying!" a voice yelled not so far away from him.

The Raven blinked and looked up. What he saw then made his heart skip a few beats.

"No, that can't be…!"

He couldn't believe it and so he only ran as fast as he could. He ran down the stairs and made his way to the other stairs to get up to the other track. When he arrived there he breathed heavily and needed a few moments to get all his air back. Then he looked up and… saw nothing…

But… he was so sure… He was so sure he had heard…

He went a few steps forward and looked around. Nothing. No one' there. …But it couldn't be that he heard wrong…

Izaya felt a tear rolling down his cheeks, turned around and was just about to back down stairs to get to the other track when a sudden hand grabbed him and pulled him into a darkened corner to push him against the wall.

"Ow! That hurts! Just let me go!"

"I'll never let you go."

Izaya's eyes widened in both shock and surprise when he realized who was pushing him against the cold stone.

"Shi… Shizu-chan…?"

His vice was weak. He just couldn't believe that this was really happening. But it was true. Standing right in front of him was Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Shizu-…chan… why are you-…?"

The Blonde didn't say anything but pulled the Raven close suddenly and against his body. Then he kissed him.

"Izaya's eyes widened even more if this was possible and immediately he melted into the kiss and pressed himself against the ex-bartender. After what felt like hours they broke away for air and both were panting heavily. But before Izaya was able to speak again he felt a hot tongue sliding over his neck and he gasped. And as if had to be a silent reply Shizuo suddenly bit him.

Ow! Shizu-chan…" the Raven cried out his name silently. Then he gasped again when he felt one of the bodyguards hands slipping under his shirt.

Izaya's head was spinning now and he felt like being in heaven. His monster was holding him… No 'Shizuo' was holding him. And it felt oh so right.

Again the Blonde bit him into his pale and soft skin only to lick over the reddened mark he left there by doing so. Izaya's gasps slowly turned into soft moans and because none of them wanted to get caught, Shizuo finished this with a long, passionate kiss before he finally broke away.

Izaya was still breathing a little uncontrollable but concentrated to calm down quickly.

After he did so he only looked at the Blonde, still a little taken away by the kiss they had before, he was glad that it was dark enough for Shizuo to not see his blushed face.

A few minutes passed by until they found their words.

"Shizu-chan… Why are you here?" Izaya asked carefully.

The Blonde first said nothing. He felt so uncomfortable only thinking about his feelings for the flea. But now, that he had come this far, he decided that he didn't want to lose this moment. And so he spoke.

"I came here because I wanted to bring you back."

Izaya's heart skipped another few beats and he felt his face getting even hotter.

"But why? Bring me back for what?" Izaya asked slightly uncertain.

Shizuo took a moment to get all his thoughts and feelings he wanted to explain to the Raven now together when a sudden beeping sound cut his words.

"Oh bad timing!" the information broker sighed more cursing his phone than apologizing to the taller man. "I'm sorry Shizu-chan."

But the Blonde only smiled, even if it seemed somehow bitterly, and only replied: "Just go on. Maybe it's important."

And so Izaya took out his cell phone and answered the call.

"Moshi moshi?"

*Izaya! Thank god I got you on the phone!*

"Shinra?"

*Sure it's me or whom did you expect?!*

"Whoa hey calm down. What's wrong with you?"

*What's wrong with me?! Oh hell Izaya just help me, I need to find-!*

"Shinra! Calm down. I don't get what you do want from me! Did something happen?"

*Celty is missing!*

Izaya s topped.

"What? Are you sure that she isn't on another job and only not available at the moment?"

*But that can't be! I canceled all her jobs today because I wanted to use my free day to be only with her!*

Meanwhile Izaya was talking into his phone, Shizuo had moved closer to his head. Since he heard that it was Shinra Izaya was talking to he wanted to hear as well.

"So, is there any reason that she could have left today?"

*…*

"Shinra?"

*Well… in fact… there really is something…*

"What is it Shinra?"

*…I…found a test..*

Shizuo made a questioning look to Izaya who was only shrugging.

"God damn Shinra just talk to me in full sentences. What exactly did you find?!"

*…I found a pregnancy test.*

The men were quiet shocked. Shizuo turned somehow pale and Izaya nearly dropped his phone. They needed a moment to get back to listening again.

*…I found it in her room. Since I'm not allowed to go in there… But you know I was so afraid about her that I didn't see another way… So I just walked in and on her drawer… there I found it…*

"And what does it say?" Izaya asked.

*Positive.*

Izaya didn't know what to say and Shizuo didn't either.

*Please Izaya, I beg you! Please come back here and help me… FIND HER!*

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**_Good god... that was really not planned before... But I needed something to get their conffesing to each other interrupted. And there aren't many things that could hold back the famous information broker and the strongest man of Ikebukuro to stop it right where they were, right?_**

**_(I wish there was more M rating... but don't worry... I'll not let you down with this, I promise.)_**


	10. Chapter 10 - A pregnant dulahan, a small

**HEY GUYS!**

**Oh man even if the rest of this story is already planned somehow it's really dificult to write.**

**Hopw you'll like it.**

**ATTENTION: I do not own DRRR! and only use the characters to take you on a little journey through my fantasies... That's the reason for rating M!**

**So, have fun and leave any comments if you want to! I look forward to it °-^**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – A pregnant dulahan, a small wonder and… a left behind cell phone?**

The Blonde was running through the streets of Ikebukuro. Right after Izaya got that call from Shinra they had taken the next train to Ikebukuro to look for the dulahan. They had separated an hour ago and now he was looking for Celt everywhere she could be.

And so was Izaya.

He ran along the ways and bridges to look over the streets waiting for the sounds of the black bike. But no matter where he stopped to listen for it, there was nothing.

NOTHING! Why the hell was she hiding!? What could be so bad about being pregnant?! Oh how he hated it when he wasn't able to read his beloved humans like this… Okay Celty wasn't human but…

Enough of it. He had to find her or otherwise Shinra would kill him. And god as an underground doctor he probably was able to do it without showing any proofs…

He went away from the streets and decided to walk through the dark alleys that no one could see him. How would it look like when the famous genius of Ikebukuro was walking through the streets in a searching way, maybe looking somehow worried.

No way.

So he turned into the next alley walking pass a few garbage skips still looking for the headless rider.

Then he heard something. Or better 'someone'. He ran around the nearby corner and stopped.

There he saw a person, sitting in the shadows of a big office building. Legs brought up to his chest, arms grabbing around. The person was hiding its face in his legs.

"Celty, good god I found you! Everyone's worried about-!"

Then he paused immediately and stopped in his movements.

Wait, what?! A head? Since when does she have her head ba-?

"Hrwhm!" was all that was heard in the alley before everything felt silent again…

* * *

Bieb bibiep

"Hello?"

*Yo Shinra, it's me.*

"Shizuo! Tell me did you found her?"

*No but I take 'your' question as an answer for me. So she hasn't come home yet?*

"No! Oh damn it, why did she run away? I just don't understand! I mean, hey! We're about to become parents! PARENTS! What could be better for a couple like us!?"

Shizuo had to hold his cell phone away from his ear to beware himself of becoming deaf.

He had just decided to end the call so that Shinra wouldn't turn him mad with his "father-to-be-babbeling". After putting it back into his pocket he was just about to turn on his heel to look for the headless woman in another place when he suddenly heard a noise. He turned and looked around.

Shizuo was just about to turn it down as a straying cat that had smashed some trash or something when he heard it again.

He thought a moment but then he walked around the corner to look for the cause of the noise when he suddenly saw a yellow motorcycle helmet with cat ears and a blue sign on it.

That was Celty's helmet.

Shizuo stepped closer to pick up the helmet.

"Cetly? … Celty, are you here?"

No answer.

But Shizuo was sure that she had to be there as well because first she would never leave her special helmet here and also she would never run around anywhere without the yellow 'head-protector'. Even though there was that one day when everyone who was around saw her that day; without her helmet.

But back to reality. The bodyguard looked around for his dear friend. Then he could something black lying on the floor.

"Good god Celty!" he now screamed running to hear.

He took her up into his arms bridal style and looked at her.

Even if she had no head it was obvious that she had passed out a while ago. Because of that he wasn't able to put her helmet back on her neck. So what could he do…?

Kadota!

The ex-bartender sat Celty back on the floor and took out his phone, sitting down beside her.

*Yeah?*

"I need your help."

*What is it?*

"Is Togusa with you?"

*Yeah, we're all here at Russia Sushi. Why are you asking?*

"Like I said I need your help. Please come her with Togusa. I need a car."

*What for?*

"Just come! I'll explain it later!"

*Okay okay, we're on our way. Where are you?*

Shizuo told Kadota the address about the alley where he was waiting and then ended the call.

After putting his phone away he looked at Celty and then pulled her closer. He wasn't really sure if a dulahan was able to catch a cold but he didn't want to take a risk and so he tried his best to keep he safe and warm.

* * *

Finally he heard the van and stood up to take Celty. Just a moment later Kadota, Erica and Walker went into the alley only to see Shizuo walking into their direction, carrying a headless woman in a black leather suit.

"Isn't that the headless rider?!" Erica and Walker queaked excited.

"Calm down you two!" Kadota said before turning to Shizuo. "What happened to her?"

"She passed out before I found her. I have to bring her to Shinra."

"Okay, but… where's her bike?"

Shizuo thought a moment.

"Now where you mention it, I didn't look for it. Celty was more important."

"Sure" Kadota replied before turning to Erica and Walker. "You two, look for the black bike. If you find it then call me. I'll help Shizuo to get her away from here."

"All right Dota-chi!"

"Yeah! A new adventure!"

Kadota sighed. "Come on you guys, give me a break. It's just a bike."

But the crazy duo wasn't really listening, almost on its way to look around for the bike.

"So then, let's get her into the car" Kadota said and turned around.

Shizuo followed him and after arriving at the van he carefully put Celty in. Then he entered as well. And Togusa started the motor after Kadota had closed the door. And so they made their way driving through the streets.

* * *

When they had arrived in front of the building Shinra and Celty were living, the Blonde opened the door and after leaving the van he wanted to take Celty up, when Kadota took out his jacket to reach it out to Shizuo.

"What is that for?" the bodyguard then asked.

Kadota wrapped it around Celty's shoulders and over her neck so it would hide her.

Shizuo understood him without words and smiled slightly.

"Thank you" he then just said and turned around to go into the building.

* * *

The doctor went to the door hastily when he heard the door bell ringing.

He opened the door and stared shocked.

"Shizuo! Celty?! What happened to her?!"

Immediately the doctor stepped aside to let the Blonde in and led him into his bedroom so he could lay down Celty on Shinra's bed.

"Is there something I can do to help you?"

"Yeah. Bring me some cold water. Her neck feels hot. I'm afraid she has a fever. And bring some towels."

Shizuo was just about to head for the bathroom when he stopped and turned.

"How should we bring it down? She has no… forehead…"

Shinra sighed and pushed the bodyguard out while saying: "Have you never heard about 'seine-compresses'?"

Shizuo looked somehow dumb folded and then left the room.

Meanwhile Shinra was medicating Celty. When Shizuo came back the doctor sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness she only has a sly fever. Nothing dangerous. Good god if something would have happened, I don't know… Oh man. Why did she do this?"

The Blonde stepped next to Shinra to give him the water and the towels.

"Thanks Shizuo. Now help me. We have to undress her to dress her up in her night clothes so we can put the compresses on her legs."

The bodyguard turned slightly red imagining Celty's naked body but hey! She was his friend and so he had to do.

* * *

It took some time until they were done and Celty was lying asleep in Shinra's bed.

The two men were sitting in the living room drinking some coffee.

"What do you think will happen now?" Shinra asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Dunno."

"I mean… Why did she run away? Okay, being pregnant is something many women are afraid of but normally they don't run away like she did."

"Aren't you forgetting something Shinra?"

Now the doctor looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"Celty isn't a normal woman. After all she isn't at least human. But you are. What if she is just afraid of your child? Just think about it. What will happen if she'll give birth to your child that won't be all human as well. I think she has all the right to be afraid. Don't you think so? This child won't be able to go to kindergarten or to school or at least live a normal life."

"We don't either."

"Yeah, but you two are adults. You're all grown up. Even if there are moments I'm not quite sure if **you** are really 'all' grown up, acting like a kid sometimes. But what about the child? At least in his early childhood it will be way too young to understand. It will live in a world where magic creatures aren't normal. Don't forget that, when you-."

A sudden noise interrupted him and immediately they both jumped up and ran into Shinra's bedroom.

"CELTY!" the doctor screamed and ran next to the bed to pull the dulahan that had awakened from his sleep into a loving and caring embrace.

"Oh god Celty I was so afraid! Why did you do this?! Why did you run away?! Only because of the child?"

"So you do know already…?"

"I'm sorry, I found the test in your room, when I was looking for- Wait! Did you speak?"

Shizuo looked just as surprised as Shinra and Celty was holding her hands up as ift to cover her not existing mouth.

"But… how …is this possible…?" the dulahan asked after realizing that it was really her talking there.

"I don't know but it's all like a wonderful dream. I swear, I will find out about your voice but right now the only important thing is that you are here. With the child… **Our** child."

With the last word Shizuo noticed a shimmering behind Shinra's glasses and decided to leave the couple alone with their happiness when Celty stopped him.

"Wait, Shizuo… Where… Where's Izaya?"

"He was looking for as well. When he got the call from Shinra we immediately took the next train back here and watched different places to find you faster. I will look for him now so I can tell you that I've found you."

"And… will that be all you'll tell him?"

The bodyguard only smiled at the headless woman and then answered: "No. I will tell him everything now."

And with that the Blonde left the room and then the apartment to search for Izaya.

On his way around Ikebukuro he thought it would be better to call the flea so they could meet somewhere to talk. And so he took out his cell phone and typed the number.

After a few short moments he suddenly heard a slight beeping tone around. He listened a moment since Izaya wasn't answering and then it suddenly hit him.

That was Izaya's ring tone.

Quickly he started a run into the sound direction and after her had turned around a corner into a small alley he found it. There, lying on the wet asphalted floor was Izaya's cell phon. But he wasn't there. Only his phone was.

Shizuo's face turned pale and he felt fright coming up inside him…

* * *

A burning pain ran down his left side and caused him to wake up. His eyelids felt somehow heavy and weak so it took him a moment before he was able to open his eyes, slightly blinking. He wanted to look around to find out where he was but when he was about to turn his head and sit up it was as if the pain was pinning his whole body down to the ground. He hissed and heavily and tried to concentrate to control the pain just a little bit.

Then he tried to remember but there was nothing. All he knew was that he was looking for Celty and then he found her and then-

"Oh fuck! This was a trap!"

"Yeah, you're right. It was a trap. You really are a genius. What a smart guy."

Izaya stopped and shivered.

He didn't know the voice and he couldn't see anyone, it was way too dark around him. But the voice, that was definitely belonging to a man made him frighten.

"Who… who are you?"

"Oh, you don't know me? Well no wonder. I hold myself back and only came out when I was sure the time had come to get you when you have a weak moment. And here we are."

"What do you want from me?!" Izaya yelled into the darkness, his voice sounding somehow uncertain.

"Oh are you scared? Don't worry. I'm with you now. And I won't leave you alone… because you are mine now!"

Before realizing that the voice was coming closer something hit the Raven right into his face what made him turn to the other side, hissing in pain again.

Then someone grabbed his hair to pull him up what hurt badly just as the hit before.

"Yeah right Izaya Orihara! You are mine now! You belong to me and no one will ever be able to find you! Oh, I remember… there is no one who could want to find you, is there? No friends, no family and… No love!"

Another hit, this time right into his stomach.

Izaya coughed roughly and then felt some drops coming out of his mouth, tasting like metal. He passed away.

* * *

When he woke up again all he could was darkness and even if it was impossible, to him it seemed as if it had even turned darker than before. Everything he could hear was silence, no matter how hard he tried to hear something. The concentrating just ached in his head. But that was just the slightest of his pains.

The cold that was surrounding him was literally seeping through his clothes. He wasn't able to move and the pain he felt rising up inside his chest, his lunges turned more worse with every breath he took.

And then the pain overwhelmed him and he passed out again…

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Oooh, not good. But who am I to talk like that. After all it is my story ^o^'**_

_**Don't know if you liked it. But if then please don't be shy to leave comments, follow or favourite me or/and my story and maybe review.**_

_**See you next chapter.^^**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Боль из прошлого

**HEY you all!**

**Oh oh oh...**

**The chapters name is russian... ,any lines are writen in russian... BUT I DON't KNOW EVEN A SINGLE RUSSIAN WORD (only "Nastrov'ye")!**

**So my dictionary had to do. Hope you won't have too many problems reading it^^**

**Let me know when you're done.**

**ATTENTION: I do not own DRRR! and only use the characters to take you on a little journey through my fantasies... That's the reason for rating M!**

**So, have fun and leave any comments if you want to! I look forward to it °-^**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Боль из прошлого **_**(**__**Bol' iz proshlogo)**_

Hastily he was running through the streets. He ran into every single alley he knew so he wouldn't miss any of them. But no matter where he looked he couldn't find him.

"Damn it! Izaya where are you?!" he screamed inside, trying to concentrate on his way instead of throwing things around in despair and anger.

* * *

He felt strange and that wasn't at least just caused by the pain from his head or from his stomach… more from his heart. He felt so empty after what this bastard had done to him last night. After all he did it six times.

Now the raven was lying on the cold floor, that was still wet from his several body liquids. He sighed deeply and sobbed.

"Oh, did you miss me that much?" a sudden voice asked.

Izaya flinched by hearing the voice and crawled up against the wall behind him.

He heard an evil chuckling and then felt a hand brushing through his hair.

"Oh my dear beauty. How I've missed you."

Izaya tried not to make some noises. After he had given this man a sound of disgust he had raped him. Every time when the information broker had said or done something that he doesn't liked this man had hurt him.

"I've brought something for you. I guess if you'll see then you will remember me finally."

Izaya really wanted to answer something but decided to keep quiet.

So the man continued. Izaya could tell by his voice that he was grinning widely.

"So now. I have a picture here. A photo of you and me."

Izaya stopped. "Him and me? That means I really do have to know him…" he thought.

And before he was able to think even more about it a light blinked up. It was a cell phone display that was showing a picture. The small light hurt his eyes badly. After all it has been that dark the whole time he was here and so Izaya was wondering if this guy was wearing a night vision device or something…

After his eyes were able to look at the picture he froze.

There on the display he saw two smiling faces, both familiar to him. The left was him and next to him…

"Ni-…Ni…kita?!"

"Ugadayte . YA rad videt' vas snova ... moy dorogoy drug."

Izaya's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it!

Suddenly the lights turned on and now he could see him. Standing there in front of him was no one else than his past friend Nikita Sergej Sokolow he went to school with when he was living in Russia for two years.

"But… But you were-?!"

"Dead? You really thought so, moy lyubimyy?"

„Khvatit nazyvat' menya tak!" The Raven now screamed.

"Ah… Takim obrazom, vy ne zabyli nash yazyk… "

"Stop that! Why the hell are you here?! And how could you stay here without-?!"

"Being noticed by you?! Izaya, aren't you forgetting something?! You aren't the only one being good in that kind of business! …Pomnite, kto privel vas v etu shkolu!"

Izaya stopped and only starred at Nikita now.

All he could say was: "Why?"

Now Nikita knelt down before Izaya and touched his face, acting somehow caring.

"Nazovite eto **bezotvetnaya lyubov'**."

And with that he grabbed the Raven's head and pulled him into a forcing kiss. Even if he hadn't kissed him before, Izaya only felt terrible. Why was Nikita doing this?!

But then it suddenly hit him.

* * *

+++Flashback+++

"What are you doing here, up on the roof all alone?"

The Raven didn't answer, so the blonde beauty with chrystal blue eyes stepped forward and sat next down to him.

"Chto ne tak s vami , Izaya ? Vy sovershenno stranno na neskol'ko dney."

Now the Raven turned to his friend and sighed.

"YA dumayu, chto ya bolen…"

"Kak vy govorite , chto?"

Izaya now stood up and began to balance on the roof ledge. Then he looked at Nikita.

"YA skazhu vam . No ne na russkom yazyke."

Nikita said nothing as to agree in silence. And so the Raven continued while still balancing.

"I think I've a morbid affection."

"What?" the Blonde asked blinking.

"Don't get me wrong Ni-chii but…Have you ever thought about love?"

Now Nikita tuned slightly red but tried to hide it from his friend.

"Ne pytaytes' skryt' eto ot menya."

Now Nikita looked up. Izaya only continued.

"I think I love humans."

The Blonde smiled.

"That's so you" he then sad grinning watching the raven closely.

Then he suddenly stood up and grabbed Izaya's arm to throw him on the ground. Before Izaya was even able to react he found himself being pinned to the ground with Nikita on top.

He paused immediately in his protesting when he saw his friend crying.

"Nikita, what-?"

"Tol'ko tikho!"

And he did das he was told. He only listened to Nikita.

"Chto ya delayu ne tak? Pochemu vy tak ? Ty vse vremya govorish' , chto lyubish' vsekh lyudey , no pochemu ne ya ? Razve ya ne dostatochno? **Pochemu ty menya lyubish' a**?!"

Then he felt tears dripping down on his shocked face…

+++Flashback fin+++

* * *

Tears… Such a clear thing. He hated them because they showed too much emotions of a person… But now he was the one who couldn't hold back. He was crying and screaming because of the pain he was feeling. Nikita had pushed him against the wall with Izaya's back turned to him so he could enter him from behind now. And so he did.

Izaya's screaming became louder with every single thrust when Nikita slammed into him. He felt his head beginning to spin and hoped for his next passing out to come as fast as possible.

He only wanted this to end, when he could feel a warm liquid dripping down his legs. He was sure it had to be his blood and when Nikita's slamming turned harder again, if this was even possible, he hissed and screamed and then bit his lip to concentrate to only pass out now.

That was all he wanted.

* * *

The blonde bodyguard was still running through the streets, when a sudden ring of his cell phone made him stop. He took it out his pocket and then answered the call.

"Shinra! What is it? Did he call you?!"

*No. But I have an idea who could have taken him.*

"Wait… TAKEN him?! What exactly do you mean by that?!"

*Well…*

"SHINRA!"

*Okay, okay… I'm afraid that… Izaya had been kidnapped.*

"WHAT!?"

*Yeah, to be honest I'm really sure of that and I even feel like knowing of who it was.*

"Who?"

*His name is Nikita Sergej Sokolow he lives in the Sakamoto Avenue No. 15 and he was one of Izaya's rare friends back in Russia.*

"And what makes you think, that it's him?"

*… He had a crush on him.*

That was all. All that Shinra was able to say before he could hear Shizuo breathing heavier from running faster and then he heard a click. He sighed and wasn't so sure if he was right. But only a few days ago he had been told about Nikita being in Japan by a client. So, who would have taken Izaya if not him?

Shizuo ran and ran and while was coming nearer until he finally reached Sakamoto Avenue 15. He went up the metal stairs as fast as he could before kicking the heavy metal door out of the wall. He looked around, prepared for a bunch of fucking bodyguards but he saw … nothing.

But even if that had to be a trap he didn't matter and so he just ran down the corridor. Suddenly he heard something and then stopped. He nearly froze listening to that sound.

There was no doubt.

That was Izaya! Screaming!

With all power he could bring up he crashed into the room where the crying screams came out from and stopped for a moment, seeing what was happening to the Raven.

He was pressed up against the wall in front of him and fucking him from behind was a tall blonde man, who had a look on his face that showed both concentration and pleasure. And a big shock looking back at the ex-bartender.

But how?!

How could someone rape another person feeling fine with that?!

Shizuo felt anger rising inside him and right at the next moment his hands turned into fists and he started running towards the blonde Russian. Meanwhile Nikita had taken aback from Izaya quickly to close his pants and prepare for Shizuo hit. Shizuo was somehow surprised of the speed Nikita had because when he tried to hit him, the other Blonde quickly dodged, jumped back slightly and then swung his feet right into Shizuo's direction. Because Shizuo hadn't expect that Nikita hit him directly and so the bodyguard was punched backwards till he smashed against the next wall.

While he was standing up, shaking his face from the hit, Nikita got his posture back and then looked at Shizuo in an annoyed way.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you interrupting us?"

"Because" Shizuo replied while fully standing up "he doesn't look like he wants you to fuck him!"

"Oh, and why exactly do you think so? What if the screaming is one of his ways to show pleasure? What if we are only a strange couple living their love completely free?"

Now Shizuo grinned to cover his worries.

"Because I know him."

Now Nikita paused for a moment and took a short look at the Raven. Then he turned back to Shizuo.

"What? That's a lie!"

"If it's a lie, then how do I know that his name is Izaya Orihara, that he's 23 years old and works as an information broker?"

"Why that's not difficult at all! You have to be better than that!"

"Okay. He is a really crazy person, always saying that he loves all human beings. He loves to share informations for his own fun to bring people into bad situations. He has an enormous intellect that allows him to predict the peoples reaction. Besides he would never decide for one side but prefers to 'play' for every side as long as he has fun. Sometimes he shows a masochistic side and loves to play a special game with figures of different games. You know what, I could continue for an hour or so but that's not what I'm here for!"

Nikita, still impressed by this speech, got his grinning face back and asked: "So what for are you here? Because even if you know that much about Izaya, I know more. He is a monster! He doesn't have any friends and no one will love him besides me!"

With that Nikita jumped forward and ran into Shizuo, kicking him right into his stomach.

"Damn it!" Shizuo coughed hardly, holding his stomach "Why are you that fast?!"

"Have you ever thought about how Izaya is able to do this job without getting hurt too bad and why I was able to catch him? To yest' odin Urok v uchenii russkoy mafii. Bud'te bystreye , chem vash protivnik!"

And with that he kicked Shizuo again and again and no matter how hard the bodyguard tried, for some reason he couldn't hit him back. And so he was kicked by the other Blonde again and again until he had no strange to stand anymore. It took Nikita one last kick to bring him to the ground hardly.

With a grinning face he bowed over Shizuo and watched him with a scorn gaze.

"Well then, Mr bartender! Did you really think you could win against me? I was teached by the best people of the Russian mafia. Who do you think you are?"

Shizuo took his strength together and looked up. Suddenly he began to smile what made Nikita wondering.

"What?! How can you laugh in a situation like that?!"

"You know… Izaya isn't alone. He has a family, he has friends and also he is in love with someone. Bet **you are** the one that doesn't know him well!"

"That's a lie! Who would be so stupid to love such a broken person?! Only two broken persons are able to understand each other! So! Who should love him like that?!"

"I know the guy who loves him. His name is Shizuo Heiwajima and you know what? Sometimes that guy seems all crazy to me to love that annoying flea but hey, love finds its way alone. She does not ask for permission."

Nikita felt uncertain now.

"Who exactly are you…?"

Now Shizuo grinned wide.

"**I**…**Am**…..** Shizuo Heiwajima**!"

Shocked by these words Nikita starred and could only watch Shizuo's leg rising with inhuman speed and when it hit him, it forced him to turn around. But he was stopped.

By a knife that was suddenly sticking in his stomach. Holding the knife was Izaya.

With wide eyes Nikita starred at his friend and coughed.

"Izaya… Pochemu?"

„Vy zabyli vtoroy urok nashego ucheniya" the Raven panted, still totally wrecked from what Nikita had done to him before.

That was the moment when Nikita only smiled and leaned forward as if he wanted to kiss him. Then he whispered: "Povernite vash opponent nikogda k spine."

Then Nikita really placed a kiss on Izaya's lips.

"YA lyublyu tebya ... moy malen'kiy kotenok…"

Then he sank to the ground and pulled the Raven with him.

Shizuo sat up and looked at Izaya.

"Is he… dead?"

Izaya shook his head and felt tears running down his face. Shizuo stood up and sat down again next to him. Without any words he laid his arm around Izaya and pulled him into a warm and caring embrace, softly kissing his forehead.

Izaya started to sob and buried his face into Shizuo's clothes. Meanwhile the Blonde took out his cell phone to call Shinra. For him the life of this Russian bastard wasn't important but obviously it was for Izaya.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**And? How did it go? Too much russian words?**_

_**I'm so sorry... also for changing my script... Yes I really did this. First Shizuo was supposed to beat Nikita into coma but then I decided that our deer bodyguard can't always be the hero^^**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Reviews, comments, PMs. I'm happy about everything^^**_

_**See you next time.**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Some weeks later

**HEY you all!**

**Sorr you had to wait so long. but i had a wonderful idea of Shizu-chan and Izaya but it didn't match with this story and so I am writing a second one (only a long one shot) at the same time.**

**So, enough now. Have fun.**

**ATTENTION: I do not own DRRR! and only use the characters to take you on a little journey through my fantasies... That's the reason for rating M!**

**So, have fun and leave any comments if you want to! I look forward to it °-^**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Some weeks later…**

The information broker Izaya Orihara was still packing his bag, when it knocked on the door.

"Come in" he answered and the door got opened.

"Hi Izaya. I'm here to pick you up."

Izaya blinked confused.

"Shinra? But why are you here?"

"Hey, that was mean."

Shinra's voice changed into a theatrical one while he continued: "Aren't you feeling at least a little bit happiness inside your heart by seeing me?"

"Oh give me a break you creepy doc" Izaya sighed and then got ready packing.

"So, shall we?"

Izaya nodded.

"Sure. And on our way to my home you will tell me why Shizu-chan isn't here."

Shinra waved with his hands, slightly in panic.

"Uhm… I don't know what you are talking about?"

Now the Raven stopped, looked at his friend and Shinra thought that Izaya's eyes would burn him right now.

"You will Shinra, right?" the raven asked in a manipulating but still calm and somehow penetrating way.

Shinra smiled frightened but then he began to tell.

"WHAT?! What do you mean by that?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down Izaya. I don't understand why that information makes you freaking out like that. After all, why shouldn't you stay with him for a while?"

"But Shinra, what-?"

"You love him?"

"…! …I…"

Now Shinra sighed while opening the luggage space of his car to put Izaya's bag in. Then the both got in and Shinra started the car.

A few minutes none of them said anything but then Izaya began to speak.

"You know… It's not that easy with us… Shizu-chan and me…"

"What are you talking about?"

Shinra seemed somehow indifferent but that was only to show Izaya that whatever he would say now, Shinra wouldn't think so as well.

"We had sex because I somehow… well I didn't really force him. Now that I remember he did it to… taking me…"

"Too much information Izaya. Keep straight on the topic please."

Izaya grinned slightly because in the corner of his eye he could see the doctor blushing slightly. But enough having fun now. Back to business.

"You know, after we did it I was totally confused and felt completely torn inside. That's why I moved to Sapporo to get away from all this. But then I talked to Kasuka, He has a job there and so we met.# and had a long talk, that brought me really nice new information…"

The last words were more mumbled and Izaya thought about Kasuka, telling him about his preference for the same sex.

"Izaya."

"I'm sorry. Okay. What I wanted to say is, that he persuaded me to come back here to talk to Shizu-chan. On my way here we met at the train station where we both had to switch trains and then suddenly met each other. I asked him why he did come back here but then you called me because of Celty's pregnance. Oh, by the way. How is she doing? Some weeks have passed since then."

"Yeah. This guy had really beaten you down that you had to stay at the hospital for that long… Uh, Izaya?"

While Shinra was saying that, Izaya's look had changed. He looked sad, disappointed and somehow… yes, somehow distraught.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring this up again."

"No, it's okay. I'M just glad that he didn't die. Whatever he'd done to me he was the only one back then in Russia I trusted.2

Shinra smiled in a knowing way and then brought the topic back to Shizuo and his relationship to Izaya.

"Well… when Shizu-chan saved me he said that he would love me but… after all I really am not sure if he really meant it."

"Why shouldn't he?"

Izaya looked out of the window, watching all the people passing by. He sighed.

"Because he's not human. He's a monster."

Shinra hadn't expected his friend to say something like that but still he knew the Raven very well and so he only smiled and answered.

"But you do love him, don't you?"

Izaya grinned bitterly.

"You know Shinra… humans lie every time… 'all' the time…"

"But does a monster?"

That sentence stopped Izaya in his thoughts. Of course he knew that Shizuo meant what he said… but… why should he believe it?! He was never loved by anyone. Even his sisters don't love him. It is more a so called **admiring dependence**. Everyone always used to pay with him. That was the reason for him to choose this path of life; on the **dark** side, working as an information broker, serving the underground.

So why should this change now only because one person, that isn't even real human, is asserting to love him?

Izaya was really sure of that. Shizuo Heiwajima couldn't really be in love with him.

"Maybe it's just some kind of…perplexity…"

"Sorry, what did you say?" Shinra suddenly asked.

"Huh, what? Oh, doesn't matter. I was just thinking out loud."

"Okay."

Then Shinra drove the car into the underground car park of the apartment house where Shizuo was living in.

"So, here we are."

Izaya couldn't hold back a sigh.

"Oh come on Izaya, it won't be that bad. Don't worry. I'm sure he meant it."

"Yeah… as if" Izaya mumbled and got off the car. Shinra did so too and got Izaya's bag out of the trunk and together they made their way up to the 21st floor.

After arriving in front of Shizuo's apartment door, Shinra rang the doorbell and put on his usual smile.

The door opened and standing in front of Izaya and Shinra was … not Shizuo!

No. In fact, it was a woman, Izaya knew very well.

"Namie? What are you doing here?"

But before the woman answered or anyone could say something, she slapped him right into the face.

"Ouch! What was that for you crazy b-!?"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Izaya! What the hell were you thinking, leaving Shinjuku without telling anyone!?"

Her words were more screamed than asked and because none of them wanted the neighbours to listen, Shinra pushed them both in and before Namie was able to say something more, Izaya apologised to her and then told that he needed some rest and when Shinra helped him to calm down his secretary she finally left the apartment.

Izaya looked around and while looking at the floor of the corridor suddenly the pictures of him and Shizuo having sex here together came up to his mind.

"What's wrong Izaya? Aren't you feeling well?" the doctor than asked worried.

"What? Uh, now. I'm fine but…anyhow… where's Shizu-chan?"

Now Shinra looked arpund as well but they both weren't able to find the bodyguard.

"Well, after all it was all planned so I'm sure he won't be away for too long. Will you be fine? Sorry, but I have to leave back home. Celty's waiting."

"Yure, just go and say my greetings to her."

"I will, thank you. So then, see ya."

And with that the doctor left and Izaya was alone in Shizuo's apartment.

Because he didn't know what he could do he decided to sit down on the couch and turned on the TV.

He had been waiting for about half an hour when the door got opened suddenly and he turned to look at who'd it be; even if he knew it had to be Shizuo. And so it was. Right after he could hear the door being closed, the tall blonde man appeared inside the living room.

For a moment none of them both moved or said anything. Izaya felt uncomfortable in this silence but before he was able to say anything, Shizuo suddenly stepped forward and fell down on his knees in front of Izaya, who was still sitting on the couch.

"Sh-Shizu-chan, what are you-?"

But his words were interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against his own.

Withtin a few milliseconds Izaya melted into the kiss, clinging on to Shizuo so the the Blonde lost his balance and fell back and onto the ground. By that he pulled Izaya with him and so they both were lying there now, still kissing each other.

All the thoughts the Raven had had before about his relationship with Shizuo were vanished, at least for the moment and all that was important now was the blonde man lying under him.

Speaking of him…

After he got turned to the floor with his back, so Shizuo was on top now, Izaya could feel a hand of the bodyguard slipping under his shirt and lifting it up so his upper body was half naked now. The Raven gasped when Shizuo, right after lifting his shirt, began to caress his stomach… his chest and finally his nipples.

Izaya couldn't hold back a passionate groan and he began to squirm slightly under his touch.

"I missed you flea… I missed you so much…" he whispered while now sliding his lips down Izaya's neck to his nipples, still kissing the pale skin. Izaya gasped again, now louder, when Shizuo's lips touched his left nipple. The Blonde began to kiss him there, then started to lick and suck on it. Izaya was afraid he could lose his mind that early but to be honest, it didn't really matter to him.

All that was important now, was that he was here.

Together. With Shizuo. His beloved monster.

His thoughts were brought back momentarily, when a sudden tongue slid over his stomach, down to the waistband of his pants.

"Oh god, Shizu-chan!"the sudden voice of Izaya echoed through the room.

That encouraged Shizuo even more and so he said, what he wanted to say all the time since that day at the train station.

"Izaya… I love you."

Izaya's eyes widened and after that he felt a tear running down his cheek. But thank god the Blonde didn't see it. His full attention was taken by Izaya's shivering hips and the still growing erection, Shizuo was now touching with his lips. Even if this touch was only through Izaya's pants, the Raven couldn't hold back his voice anymore. He screamed, cried out Shizuo's name in pleasure while Shizuo now wasn't able to hold back either. And so he quickly took off Izaya's pants and boxers and began caressing Izaya's penis with both, mouth and fingers.

Izaya squirmed again, feeling his shiver turning into a literally twitching.

When Shizuo took the hot flesh into his mouth completely Izaya's hips moved nearly on their own and he began to thrust into Shizuo's mouth who couldn't deny loving his beloved flea acting that willing and lustfully.

Suddenly Shizuo felt himself getting closer to his climax much faster than he wanted to but he couldn't help it; his body was only reacting to his thoughts and feelings for the sexy squirming hot man lying under him. And so he decided to give in to the pleading of his body and positioned himself in front of Izaya, spreading his leg slightly.

"I'm sorry Izaya, but I can't hold back anymore. …I missed you so much!"

And before Izaya was able to say even a single word Shizuo packed his hips and slammed into the Raven as fast as he could.

Izaya screamed and that was not only caused by the passion he was feeling. There was also pain because they didn't have sex for more than a whole month.

Of course Shizuo wasn't his first man, but he couldn't deny it – Shizuo was far more bigger than anyone he had had inside himself. And what he couldn't deny either was that he really loved it!

"AAH! Oh god Shizuo, I'm… I'm coming!"

And before he really knew it Izaya's head began to spin and he screamed out the Blondes name in pure pleasure.

"SHIZU-CHAAAAAAN!"

Izaya's extreme reactions of his orgasm made him both squirm and tremble heavily and by acting that uncontrollable, the muscle of his entrance was twitching that hard, that it brought Shizuo to heaven as well.

Right after that he collapsed on the Raven and they both lay there in silence, still enjoying the last effects of their orgasms.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Oh well... Izaya's thought and worries are somehow difficult even to me... Why does he think so much about instead of just taking things as they are and being happy?**_

_**... Because I don'w want it^^**_

_**So, please leave comments, Favs or so, if you want.**_

_**See ya**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Longin' for you to hold me

**HEY you all!**

**Wow okay first I tell you that I hadn't got the time within the last few days and now here is the second chapter for one day... Cool!**

**Okay, hope you like it. Have fun.**

**ATTENTION: I do not own DRRR! and only use the characters to take you on a little journey through my fantasies... That's the reason for rating M!**

**So, have fun and leave any comments if you want to! I look forward to it °-^**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Longin' for you to hold me **

Izaya wake up in the early morning, hearing a bird chirping. He blinked and sat up. Looking to the left he saw a tall blonde man lying right next to him.

"Shizu-chan…" he whispered and stroked through the blonde strains carefully.

Then he stood up, got dressed in some casual clothes, shirt and jogging pants, and then walked into the kitchen. There he placed his laptop on the table, set up some water to make tea and then sat down before his computer.

He turned it on and waited a few moments until the system was completely working. He leaned back and then sighed before he began to check his emails.

* * *

When Shizuo woke up the first he saw was – nothing.

Izaya?! He thought and felt slight panic rising up inside him. He quickly got up and ran into the living room.

Nothing.

Then he ran into the kitchen, stopped and…

"Ohayo Shizu-chan. I didn't know you to get up that early. Are you okay?"

"What…? …Uhm, sure. …Izaya, what exactly are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean my laptop. I have some work to do. I couldn't within the last weeks, you remember?"

"Yeah but … after all you do have an excuse. You were in the hospital. Don't you think it would be good for you to, well… more use the next days for a little free time?"

Izaya sighed and was a little bit annoyed, but then he remembered Shinra said so too and so he decided that they had to be right. So…

"Okay whatever. Just let me at least finish my emails, okay?"

"Sure. I wasn't trying to force you or anything. Like some breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then I'll take a short shower, get dressed and then I'll make the most delicious breakfast you had ever had. And then we will go somewhere. Your choice."

"Oh, okay…" Izaya replied somehow surprised by Shizuo's happy acting.

"You really are something…"

"What did you say?" Shizuo asked on his way to the bathroom, turning back to look into the kitchen again.

"Huh? Uh, nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Okay."

Then the Blonde vanished again and left back a thinking information broker.

* * *

After they had breakfast they had decided to go into the park because Izaya wanted to talk to Shizuo. And so, still wondering what this all was about, Shizuo was walking right next to Izaya, inwardly smiling at all the dumb faces watching them both in horror.

"You do think the same right?" Izaya asked and continued with some 'played' voices "Oh my god there are Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima! – Oh wow, why aren't they trying to kill each other?! – Oh god, hurry! I don't want to be here, when they start throwing things around! Ha ha that's so funny, don't you think so?"

But now Izaya noticed that Shizuo had stopped, being quiet and only looking at him.

"Shizu-chan, what's wrong?"

"You know… You do seem like an actor to me at the moment."

Now Izaya turned completely to the bodyguard and watched him closely.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" the Raven asked now, slightly tilting his head.

"I mean that since we've left my apartment you seem like a totally different person to me. What had happened from there til walking here? Did I do something wrong? I don't get you, flea!"

Izaya looked at Shizuo still don't saying anything.

"Izaya, please talk to me! I can't understand you if you won't talk to me and tell me how you feel!"

"Oh, so you really wanna know how I feel?!" Izaya suddenly said in a loud voice.

Shizuo looked around, noticing some people, hastily leaving their "normal fighting space".

"There! That's exactly it!"

The Blonde looked back at Izaya, confused.

"What?"

"Oh come on, are you really that unknowing or are you the one better called as an **actor**?!"

"Oh come on Izaya. I'm sorry if this hurt you. I didn't want to. All I wanted was to tell you what was worrying me and-"

"Worrying you?! Oh give me a break! You know what, Shizuo?! You'll ever be the brute, the monster of Ikebukuro and that will never change! …I … I HATE YOU!"

And with that the raven suddenly turned around and ran away.

"What?! Wait, Izaya WAIT!"

But it was too late. The information broker had almost turned around a corner and had disappeared from his view.

All he could do now was to look into the direction where Izaya had left to.

"Izaya…" he said in a weak and saddened voice.

Then, after a few minutes of standing there he turned around and went back home. On his way there he took out his cell phone and dialled a special number…

* * *

"Oh man, I don't get it! How could he?! I just don't get him! ARGH!"

Izaya yelled out in anger and despair, not really sure of which of these feelings was more hurting him right now.

Suddenly a voice interrupted him.

""Ne Izaya? What's wrong? Having a marriage fight?"

Surprised by hearing the voice the Raven turned around and looked at the blonde teenager.

"Kida?"

"Heya. It's been a while, hasn't it? So, am I right?"

Izaya, still a little confused by the sudden appearance of Kida, he didn't expect him to come back to Ikebukuro after all that had happened before he had left, now tried to get his posture back. He watched Kida very closely and then asked: "What do you mean?"

"I was just asking you if you had a fight with your lover?" the blonde guy asked grinning widely.

"As if! So come on Kida, I don't have the time to chit chat with you. I am a very busy person you know?"

"Yes, after all you always were but don't you think talking to him would be the best?"

"What do you know about it? You are still a kid."

"Hey, no reason to be mean! After all don't forget that I left Ikebukuro because of love. So do you really think you could teach me such a thing?"

Izaya felt silent and cursed himself inwardly for not being able to go against Kida. Since when exactly did he became that weak?

Kida's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"So you wanna go after him?"

"Oh just shut up!"

And with that Izaya ran away leaving a grinning Kida.

"Yes yes… just run. You will decide to come back faster than you'll think…" Kida said more to himself and then turned around to go back to his friends apartment. After all the black haired high school guy and chief of the dollars was waiting for him with lunch.

* * *

Izaya was standing at the train station, silently watching the people running around to catch their trains just in time.

The people?

Since when didn't he call them 'his beloved humans' anymore?

Did he really changed that much?

#Attention! The train to Hokkaido will drive in on track four. Please stay behind until the train will stop.#

Izaya looked up. Should he really? But then he remembered Shiuo's face. The words he had said to him…. They hurt him so much…

Still thinking about that he didn't even noticed how he was entering the fully stopped train. After the doors closed he looked out of the window while the train was beginning to move…

* * *

"Oh, welcome back, sir. It's nice to meet you again. It's been a while."

Izaya looked up.

"You still know me? I only came here for one single time."

"I do have a great skill of remembering faces. So, you want something to drink?"

"Sure" Izaya now smiled at the servant and ordered a green tea.

He watched her leaving and then concentrated on the menu to look for something that would be great to taste. But a sudden ringing of his cell phone stopped him. Annoyed he took it out of his jacket and answered the call.

"Hello, Orihara here?"

"Orihara-san, uh I mean Izaya… It's me, Kasuka."

"Kasuka? Where did you get that number?"

"Weren't you the one telling me never to tell your secrets and source of information?"

"That only works on my job! But as I know you aren't the one working as an information broker. So tell me finally! Where did you get this number?"

"He got it from me."

Izaya whirled around shocked. Staring at the person that had just entered the small diner called KaNoRei.

"Shi-…Shizu…-chan…?"

Izaya couldn't believe his eyes. Still starring at the tall blonde man who was wearing a bartender uniform, he watched him coming over, taking away his cell phone gently. Then he said into the phone: "Thanks Kasuka."

*Every time Nii-san.*

And then it clicked. Izaya was till perplexed.

"What… are you doing here?"

"Bringing you back."

Izaya felt like having a déjà vu since the Blonde had already told him that back at the train station when they coincidently met.

As if Shizuo was the on able to read people's mind he could nearly see what Izaya was thinking at that moment.

"Yeah I know. I already told you that. But there's something I wasn't able to tell you."

"What…? What are you talking about?"

Meanwhile Izaya had gotten up from his seat to face Shizuo directly.

"I'm talking of every single word I wanted to tell you before Shinra called you. So many words I couldn't tell til now."

Izaya began to feel sad but still somehow uncertain.

"Then tell me now!"

"Then let's go somewhere else" Shizuo suggested but Izaya hold him back on his arm and forced him to stay.

"No! Tell me here and now or otherwise I'll swear that you won't ever see me again! Never!"

"Okay then" Shizuo said "Then listen closely because I won't be able to say it a second time."

He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the looks of the other guests. Luckily none of them tried to interrupt them. Maybe it was their charisma that told the other visitors to better not speak to them now, just like back in Ikebukuro all the times they had their fights.

"Well Izaya, listen. What I told you was, that I came to bring you back but… what I didn't tell you was that…" the Blonde took another deep breath "I would travel to the end of the world just to bring you from wherever you may be. And I would do it every time. Every single day if I'd have to. I couldn't live without knowing you being around me anymore. You understand me now?"

For sure Izaya knew very well but that was exactly the point. **He** knew. But what about the humans? All the people living around them, with them?

He wanted them all to know and he wanted Shizuo to tell them. That he belonged only to him. Yes, it was oh so clear to him now. He only belonged to Shizuo Heiwajima and no human being would ever be able to separate them, if only Shizuo would tell them!

NOW!

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"So I have to do better, huh? Okay, got it. Izaya, every time… every day since we first met I had this strange feeling inside me. First I only thought about it but after we had that night I began to understand very clearly."

"…stop it…" Izaya nearly whispered.

"But even if I began to understand those feelings I still wasn't able to deal with them on my own and talked to Celty. She helped me to understand even better."

"Stop that…!" the Raven still whispered even if he tried to get louder, feeling tears coming up to his eyes.

"When I finally understood that I had fallen for you it was oh so clear to me. From that day on I knew that I was truly in love with you."

"Now, stop that!" Izaya cried out slightly, his eyes almost glimmering from the wetness of the tears that were still coming up inside him.

"No I won't and you better listen very closely now! I won't ever leave you alone except you asked me to. I won't ever love someone else even if **you** leave **me**!"

"Just stop!" Izaya nearly yelled.

"Izaya Orihara! Do you understand me now?!"

Izaya wasn't able to hold back his tears anymore and so he began to cry.

"No… I… please, stop…"

Now Shiuzo's look changed. While talking to Izaya within the last moments he had turned louder and acted stronger with every sentence. But now his features had softened and he felt relief coming up inside him by seeing Izaya's reactions.

With a loving gaze he opened his arms and reached them out and only said three words.

"I. Love. You"

And that was it. That was all it needed to break every wall the Raven had built up to be safe. It only needed those three words to let him cry in both relief and joy. He felt happiness blooming up inside him and also he could feel how his tears of despair had turned into ones of love.

Seeing Shizuo standing there now and smiling as warm as possible at him… only at him…

Without even thinking about their surrounding he fell into Shizuo's arms, still crying but there was a smile on his face and so he cling up to his beloved monster –

No…

To his beloved Shizu-chan.

To his beloved Shizuo Heiwajima.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Well, okay. There were many time steps in here, weren't they. God that wasn't planned but it took so much space on my sides writing chapter 12 that I had to cancel some unimportant details.**_

_**In german you would call that "Um den heißen Brei herum reden" (is there an english version of that, too? I dunno)**_

_**Hope you still liked it.**_

_**Thanks for reading and see you next chapter^^**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Hot views and a (thank god)

**HEY you all!**

**Whoa... I have to admit... I'm still not sure if it was because of the oven heating up the room or because of my extreme fantasies... **

**But it was really hot that time, when I wrote this chapter...**

**Okay, hope you like it. Have fun.**

**ATTENTION: I do not own DRRR! and only use the characters to take you on a little journey through my fantasies... That's the reason for rating M!**

**So, have fun and leave any comments if you want to! I look forward to it °-^**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Hot views and a (thank god) long night**

It all seemed so clichéd. Just like a really schmaltzy movie. When the Raven had fallen into Shizuo's arms, crying happily, most of the diners guests were cheering, standing up clapping their hands. One would think now things like: Hey come on! Not everyone being in here could like gay people!

But… in fact that's exactly how it was. All the people inside the diner seemed to enjoy the scene. Even those people who weren't obviously cheering were at least smiling.

Oh how he hated clichés. But still he had to admit that he felt so unspeakable happy; now where Shizuo had confessed his love to him like that so the whole world would know now. Okay not the **whole** world only the people surrounding them now.

But hey! Whatever! Right now this diner **was** the whole world to him.

* * *

To tell the truth, Izaya wasn't quite sure how they'd finally made it to his new apartment here in Sapporo… But here they were now, kissing and holding each other as close as possible.

"Shizu-chan, I love you!"

"I love you too, flea."

Izaya couldn't help but smile even if his expression was nearly overflowing with lust.

"I'm so happy I could die!" the Raven then brought out, slightly gasping and breathing for air.

"Don't you dare to die now! Now, where I finally got you I won't ever let you go again that easily!"

These words were so strong, although they were almost whispered into Izaya's left ear. And they made him so happy that he felt like his heart would burst because of pure joy.

"I'm all yours now. I wouldn't like anyone else to be with me. You're my one and only Shizu-chan."

After a short pause he added: "I love you… **Shizuo**."

That was it. Everything Shizuo wanted now was Izaya. Izaya was all that he'd ever wished for, even if he first didn't really know what this feelings meant.

Now his wish had come true.

Now he was his.

And only his and he would never ever let him go.

Now Shizuo focused back on the beautiful and sexy smaller man lying under him right now. Lying there, breathing heavily because of all the kisses they had while Shizuo was thinking all that. His eyes were slightly glimmering, filled with passion and his lips had a rosy shine on them.

Blushing because of all the pleasure Izaya was feeling inside he looked up at the Blonde, totally exhausted already, from the corner of his half opened eyes his slightly opened hands lying on both sides next to his head.

"Good god Izaya. You look so fucking hot! …I won't be able to hold back any longer if I do it now…"

Izaya only smiled and reached out his hands Shizuo's face.

"Then don't. Just come to me and make me yours already, Shizu-chan."

Those were the last words the Raven was able to say before his lips got sealed by Shizuo, kissing him passionately. Izaya's heart was skipping a few beats when he could feel Shizuo's hand lifting up his shirt. He pulled it up slowly and then touched the pale yet soft skin of the Raven. Izaya gasped but he also had to chuckle a bit because Shizuo's unusually soft touch was slightly tickling him.

"I'm sorry" the Blonde mumbled while still caressing Izaya's neck.

"It's okay Shizu-chan! Just don't be to sensitive with me. I love you because you are who you are. And I love you with all your peculiarities and ways of acting."

"And that means?" Shizuo asked somewhat irritated.

"Do me like you did after saving me from the water. That time you saved me from drowning. Now save me from dying by loneliness. Make me all yours without holding back so that I won't ever forget to whom I belong to."

Those sentences nearly ripped Shizuo's heart into pieces but not because they caused him a bad feeling at all. No. It was all because of pure joy and happiness.

And so he grabbed the Raven's collar and pulled him up to kiss him. Completely intoxicated he kissed Izaya, slipping his tongue inside his mouth in a forcing way to show him all his desire.

"Get off your jacket Izaya!" the Blonde commanded in a husky sounding voice that made Izaya shiver heavily.

Izaya did as he was told, his fingers slightly trembling in anticipation.

Only after he had taken off the dark garment with the furry hem, the Raven was pushed back down to the ground somehow violently.

"Ouch!" Izaya said a slight twitching in his expressions.

First Shizuo was about to stop in his movement but by looking into Izaya's sparkling eyes he knew that everything was as right as it could be. And so he grabbed Izaya's shirt collar and then just said: "I'm sorry. I will pay for it."

And before Izaya could only think about Shizuo's words the Blonde suddenly tore the shirt. Izaya couldn't hold back a surprised sound but was prevented to say something when Shizuo smashed his lips against his own. He had to admit that it really turned him on watching the Blonde acting that harsh and possessive. He groaned loudly what on the other hand turned on Shizuo.

"God damn Izaya, you are so cute and fucking hot! Gimme more of those sexy sounds!"

And as if Izaya had wanted to contradict Shizuo reached out for the Raven's chest to caress his nipples. He twirled them, slightly pressing them what made Izaya screaming Shizuo's name while shaking his head heavily in pure ecstasy.

Shizuo was really enjoying those reactions of the sexy looking guy lying under him.

And he wanted more of it.

So he kissed one of Izaya's meanwhile fully hardened nipples and began to lick and suck on it heavily. Izaya groaned deeply grabbing the Blonde's head to press him against his chest even more. By doing so he buried his fingers inside Shizuo's blonde-bleached hair.

Shizuo, understanding this hint, sucked even harder, if this was possible at all, but stopped twirling the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Instead hie hand slid down Izaya's side and stopped on his crotch to massage it. Feeling the pressure against his still growing erection Izaya groaned loudly, screaming Shizuo's name again. The Blonde's sudden decision to let go off Izaya's nipple caused the meanwhile hard blushed Raven to moan out a noise of discontent. But he stopped immediately, noticing that Shizuo had begun to slide down his body. Shivering again the Raven could feel how Shizuo had finally reached the waistband of his pants, after kissing and licking his whole upper body.

Another loud groan left his mouth and he looked down at Shizuo with a lustful glance in his eyes.

"Shizu-chan, what are you-…AH!"

Immediately Izaya threw his head back in pleasure when Shizuo suddenly was slightly biting into his bulge. Izaya was about to lose his mind and the Blonde could literally feel the pulsation of Izaya's arousal. Inwardly that made him very happy but he didn't want to show that. Yeah he wanted to show Izaya all of him but he sure didn't want to jump around like a happy school kid in a situation like that.

So, back to duty.

Shizuo sucked the bulge before he bit into it again and again. Izaya now wasn't even able to groan anymore. He screamed, cried out in complete pleasure and Shizuo could feel the whole body of the Raven tremble.

"Turn around!"

And Izaya did. He turned his back to Shizuo and then leaned forward so he was now crouching on his elbows and knees, sticking his ass right into Shizuo's direction.

"So hot… So fucking adorable…" he could hear Shizuo mumble before he could feel him grabbing his waistband again. Before he knew it, Shizuo had grabbed it and pulled it down, taking his boxers with it so that now he had a damn good look at Izaya's small yet well-formed ass.

"Oh fuck…Izaya, you're so making me crazy!"

Izaya didn't look back. He couldn't because when he felt what Shizuo was doing he was only able to cry out loudly.  
Shizuo had slightly separated his buttocks and was now licking over the small rosy spot that was hidden there before.

"AH! Shizu-chan!"

Izaya groaned huskily. But then something happened that made Izaya's head totally spin. Suddenly he could feel a hot and wet '**something'** moving over his small entrance.

"HAH! Uhh… Shizu-… ch-… AH!"

Then it slid in. Yeah, in fact he couldn't believe Shizuo was really doing this, but he was. Right now Shizuo Heiwajima wasn't just licking but penetrating him with his tongue. Izaya's heart was racing and when he now cried out the other man's name some saliva was running down his chin. He was so extremely trembling that he was afraid he could explode if Shizuo would continue that any longer.

"Shizu-ch-…an…. Please! …Fuck me… Fuck me as... hard as…- AAAAAAHHHH!" the Raven screamed, feeling Shizuo pressing his tongue into him even deeper. Izaya felt the hot muscle twirling around, caressing his inner walls.

"Please! … No…..AH….. no more Shi-….zu-chan…! I want to have…. you….. inside…..!"

And even if he wanted to tease his flea a little longer he had to admit as well, that he was getting closer to his climax and so pulled his tongue back, licking Izaya's entrance one last time. Then he turned the Raven around in a definite way of acting.

"I want to see your face" was the last he said before spreading Izaya's legs forcefully and then slamming his dick into the smaller man. He thrust in and out faster and faster while both, his own and Izaya's groans turned that loud that, if the window would've been opened people down on the streets could've heard them.

But that was all the same to them now. When Shizuo lifted Izaya up so he was now sitting on the elder ones lap, everything being important now were them. And only them.

Shizuo was still slamming into Izaya as hard and fast as he could, when he suddenly felt the Raven tighten in an almost painful way. But even if it was painful this pain only took a few seconds to turn into pure pleasure.

Completely lingering Izaya's inner walls were clenching around Shizuo's big member, nearly making him pass out only by this holy feeling.

"Fuck!... Ngh…. Izaya….Gonna cum…..!"

„Me…..too… I…-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH SHIZU-CHAAAAAN!" was all Izaya could cry out before he felt his body cramp and twitching, finally reaching his climax in such an incredible strong way that he was just before the point of passing out.

This twitches of Izaya's body were that heavy and intensive that they hit Shizuo as well and when he felt Izaya's inner walls clenching him that badly he couldn't hold back and right at the next moment he filled the Raven up completely. That caused Izaya to twitch even more.

"Oi Izaya, don't torture me like that…." He moaned, leaning forward to softly kissing Izaya's neck and earlobe.

The Raven was still panting heavily and just like their first time still moving and twitching heavily inside. But after a few moments Shizuo could feel Izaya relax finally so he could pull out and lay down with Izaya on the floor.

He pulled his beloved Izaya in a promising embrace and held him close, kissing his forehead.

"I really do love you so much Izaya. And I won't ever let you go."

"Never ever?" Izaya asked, slowly getting back his usual teasing voice.

Shizuo could only smile at that question.

"Never ever" he replied, nuzzling his face into the raven hair.

They were lying there like that for about ten minutes when Shizuo said something.

"But please don't call me Shizuo."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? After all this is your name."

"Yeah I know. But please call me only Shizu-chan."

"But you always hated it."

"I know."

"And you always got angry with me calling you so."

"I know, but…!"

"But what?"

"Well…"

"Yeah?" Izaya asked in a mocking tone.

"Well, when you called me that today I… You know that caused me some strange feelings. I felt somehow… well 'not right' you know? All the time I've been your Shizu-chan."

"Oh… isn't that cute?"

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"Okay you're right. But only because it really is cute."

"Yeah maybe. But you know why I want you to call me Shizu-chan?"

Izaya grinned in his typical *I'm-the-closest-thing-to-god-so-I-already-know-wha-you-wanna-tell-me-way* but said nothing, only watching Shizuo really closely.

But then the Blonde said something the Raven really would've never expected.

"Well, ya know…I'm always calling you flea…. and…well after all couples always use to call their partners by their nickname…"

Izaya couldn't believe the Blonde saying that.

But because he wanted to tease him a little bit more he only answered:

"Oh so you mean more like a 'cat-name' don't you?"

First Shizuo was totally irritated by this answer but seeing Izaya's usual, alleged superior grin he only grinned back and leaned closer to whisper into Izaya's ear.

"Why that's okay with me. Then how about I call you 'kitty' from now on?"

Except that the sound of Shizuo's voice was turning Izaya completely hot and aroused again it made him also blush very hard.

"You mean bastard!" he yelled in a playful way before suddenly sitting on Shizuo who was now looking up at him questioningly.

"And what is that for?" he asked with a challenging grin on his lips.

"You know Shizu-chan… I'm afraid I have to punish you for calling me that" Izaya replied, a mischievous grin on his lips as well.

Shizuo then suddenly reached out his right hand pretending to fondle Izaya's chin like a cat's one.

"Then go on... I won't defend myself….. ‚**kitty**'."

And with that he pulled Izaya down into a passionate kiss that quickly turned into a lingering one.

Thank god the night had just begun…

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**_Wow, so they finally made it out completely, right...?_  
**

**_..._**

**_Well it wouldn't be me if there weren't some more things planned for this lovely couple..._**

**_Let's see..._**

**_Like it or hate it but if you have to say something feel free to review^^_**


	15. Chapter 15 - Back to where it started

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you're all doing fine! I'm not doing very well but every disadventage brings a new adventage^^**

**When I'm not feeling very well writing is a real good way to feel better.**

**So here it is, Chapter 15.**

**Hope you'll like it.**

**Feel free to show me if you did by review, favourite, follow or PM^^**

**ATTENTION: I do not own DRRR! and only use the characters to take you on a little journey through my fantasies... That's the reason for rating M!**

**So, have fun and leave any comments if you want to! I look forward to it °-^**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Back to where it started**

When Izaya woke up the next morning he felt completely satisfied and happy, looking into the Blonde's sleeping face.

His heart was slightly beating faster when Shizuo slowly opened his eyes. His golden eyes glimmered warmly at the Raven.

"Ohayo… Sexy boy" Shizuo mumbled.

Immediately Izaya turned bright red and Shizuo could only grin.

"Oh, someone's shy huh?" Shizuo began to tease the information broker who only took a pillow to throw it into the Blonde's direction.

"Who wouldn't turn red being called 'sexy boy'?!" he screamed but half laughing and so they started a pillow fight.

After Shizuo had tickled the Raven a few times, they finally stopped and laid back down onto the bed, somehow exhausted. Their breath needed a few minutes to go back to normal while they were smiling, looking up at the ceiling. A nice silence was surrounding them 'til Shizuo finally spoke up.

"You really like being here?"

Izaya blinked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean living here in Sapporo. All alone… with no friends and… so…"

Momentarily Izaya had to smile at the bodyguard, stammering like a cute school boy. But still he knew what the Blonde was talking about. And he also knew that he was right.

For sure his moving here wasn't one of his greatest ideas he had. In fact it was a bad one. But what could he do? How was he supposed to act before all that things had turned out into a 'happy end'?! To tell the truth… He really hated Sapporo. Nothing against the people here; after all they were still his beloved humans but… there was no Shizu-chan living here in this town and that exactly was the problem.

So why shouldn't he go back to Shinjuku again?

Izaya Orihara wouldn't be the one called a genius if he didn't know that this was what Shizuo wanted to ask him. If he would come back to Ikebukuro.

And there he goes, Izaya thought when the Blonde started talking.

"Well… I would really like to have you back… back home I mean…"

Oh how cute he was when he wasn't acting like a monster. Izaya couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I'll come with you. Back to Ikebukuro."

At that moment he could see the Blonde's face lighten up.

"But there's one condition."

Now Shizuo blinked slightly irritated.

"And what is it?"

"You have to move in with me."

Now the ex-bartender was completely confused.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Within the last time, being here in Sapporo, I began to feel very… you know… I began to understand the meaning of loneliness. And it's definitely one of those experiences I don't want to make ever again."

Shizuo blinked.

"And that means?"

Oh, how cute! Izaya really loved the expression on the bodyguards face when he was not getting the hint sometimes.

"Oh Shizu-chan you really do know how to make me smile, you know? What I mean is that I want you to move into my apartment in Shinjuku. Stay with me, Shizu-chan. Forever."

For another person theses were only normal words but for Shizuo Heiwajima they were the prettiest words he had ever heard.

And so he agreed. Right after they would have arrived they would pack Shizuo's belongings and bring them to Izaya's place.

It was finally decided.

* * *

Two days had passed since they'd moved back to Shinjuku and to tell the truth they were both more acting like young kids being nervous than grown-up men.

Acting like that they made their way up to the floor where Izaya's apartment was. There they went in and the Raven was just about to close the door behind them, when his cell phone rang.

"Oh this is my client cell. Have to take it" he said while going into the kitchen, leaving Shizuo alone.

The tall Blonde looked around and was still wondering about how much payment Izaya was really getting for his work as an information broker. This apartment was so big. Placed everywhere were modern yet plain accents for decoration and some bookshelves were nearly covering the whole wall. Next to the shelves there was a big desk with a black leathery revolving chair standing in front of it and on top of the desk were both a big computer and a notebook.

There was also a black leather couch with a small glass table. Over the couch was an elegant staircase jutting into the room, ending at the next floor.

Shizuo was still looking at the big all-in-on-living-office-room when Izaya came back.

"It's big huh?"

"What?!"

"Oh sorry, didn't want to make you wait so long but that was a really important client I have to see now. Sorry but I really have to. So please feel free to look around and don't hold back to make yourself at home. After all this will be your home starting today."

With that Izaya hopped towards Shizuo, smiling and kissed his cheeks.

"Well then, see ya Shizu-chan!"

And with that the Raven finally left through the front door.

Shizuo only sighed while shaking his head with a grin on his lips and then began to unpack his things.

* * *

The days past by and so the blonde bodyguard has been living together with his flea for about a month now and everything really seemed so wonderful and unbelievable great.

Because they both had flexible times to start work they were able to eat breakfast together almost every day and they both really enjoyed waking up together, getting ready to sit down together at the kitchen table.

Most of the times they got the breakfast ready together but when Izaya had to work the night before, there were some clients who only wanted to meet him at night, Shizuo stood up without waking the Raven. He then prepared breakfast and only woke him up when it was all done and time to eat. There also were those special days when Shizuo wanted to make Izaya feel even better. Then he used to take a tray with breakfast to bring it upstairs for a very cozy in-bed-breakfast.

But even all those nice things were happening between them…

That day when Izaya came home a bit later Shizuo wasn't there. So he went to his desk and sat down on the chair.

Maybe he's with Tom, he thought. And even he knew that the Blonde had to work as well, he hated it. Not because he hated Tom… hell no! After all Tom was one of his best sources of information. But he would never tell Shizuo! But back to the topic.

This bad feeling inside him wasn't raising up because Shizuo had to work with Tom but because of the clients. From his work as an information broker he already knew that Shizuo was used to meet some people he knew. And as such an unlucky person the ex-bartender used to be, it had happened about three times that he had met his former girlfriends. And that was exactly the fact why Izaya hated the Blonde's work.

Not that he was afraid Shizuo could fall in love with one of this bitches again but… after all and even he himself thought he was the closest to god… He still was only a man. Just like Shizuo and for them both it was the first time falling in love with a person of the same sex. And on top of that they hated each other before things turned out.

Izaya leaned back inside his big revolving chair and whirled around while sighing.

"What takes you so long, Shizu-chan?"

His whirling got faster before he suddenly jumped out of the chair landing perfectly in front of his floor level window. Then he grabbed his binoculars and looked through it to watch his beloved humans walking through the streets around the big building his apartment was inside.

Suddenly he heard the door being opened.

"Ah, Shizu-chan!" he chirped happily and turned around to jump into his lovers direction.

But right before he reached him he immediately noticed that something was different than all those days before.

"Ne Shizu-chan… what's wrong?"

Even if he couldn't deny that he was totally exhausted Shizuo still blinked.

"What do you mean?'"

"You seem different today. Besides you're very late back home. Did… something happen?"

For sure Shizuo noticed that Izaya really seemed to wonder what was going on with him and so he simply told him.

"Don't worry, everything's fine. I'm just completely done. With everything. This last client was a real pushy person. But I did understand Tom being after her because the amount of money she had borrowed from him was really big."

But since the word 'her' Izaya stopped listening immediately.

"What?! HER?! A woman?! Okay, Izaya Orihara really wasn't a jealous person. Maybe that was because he knew that everyone would come back to him in the end. One could say he was used to being noticed.

But this time it was different. He wasn't affectionate or something but still it was a fact that he really loved Shizuo and didn't want to lose him.

That was also the reason why he didn't want to put up a fight with the tall bodyguard, how unusual by remembering their common past. And so he just didn't say anything and went back to his desk turning down his computer and notebook.

"Well if you are that tired then better let's go to bed."

While saying that he went upstairs, followed by Shizuo, and into the bathroom and while the bodyguard was changing into his night clothes he himself brushed his teeth.

Then they went to bed and before Izaya was able to ask Shizuo about his day the Blonde had already fallen to sleep.

"Well… maybe you really had a stressful day…" he whispered, slightly stroking the blonde hair.

Then he leaned forward and gently kissed Shizuo's forehead before laying back down again and when he had just decided to let things go and to forget about this woman he fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Shizuo woke up the Raven with a kiss.

"Sorry flea, I have to go."

"What? Why that early?" the Raven asked with a slight yawn in his voice.

"Celty called me to come over. She just wrote that Shinra wouldn't understand her. ..Guess this is one of those mood fluctuations woman used to come up with while their pregnancy. Really glad you aren't a woman."

Even if the bodyguard had only said that for fun it hurt Izaya like a knife being pushed into his heart. But he didn't show and so he only said goodbye to his lover and watched him leaving the bedroom. A few moments later he heard the front door being closed.

He sighed and rolled on his back to look up at the ceiling.

"Glad that I am not a woman eh?"

He sighed again and then decided to get up to take a shower.

When he was just about to take off his night clothes the sudden ring of the doorbell made him stop in his movements. Somehow annoyed he turned around and went downstairs right to the front door. He opened it and saw a man in his mid-fourties dressed up in a blue courier uniform.

"Izaya Orihara-san?" the man asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I've got a registered mail for you."

"With signature."

"Yes sir. So…" he prepared his company-PDA and reached it out to the Raven "…please sign here."

Izaya did as he was told and then closed the door again after the man had left.

He looked at the envelope and asked himself from whom it was.

"Hm there's no return address on it…"

It could have been something like a 'dangerous gift' from one of his dissatisfied clients but he loved games and he loved playing with the fire and so he opened it without thinking about it even more.

Then he stopped.

What was that?

"A photograph?" he asked himself aloud.

Still wondering he took the picture out and immediately he froze. If he would have been an old man he would have died because of a heart attack or something like that. He felt his whole body shaking by the shock and continued staring at the photograph. The small piece of paper was showing two people. One was Shizuo wearing a pair of blue jeans, black sneakers and a dark red hoodie.

"Those are his jogging clothes… But who is this…?"

He felt his voice getting weaker by saying that out loud. He looked at the second person. It was a woman. She looked boobylishous, to say it with Kida's words, also wearing a blue colored sport dress with white stripes on it. Her long brown hair was caressing her beautiful face. She didn't seem to use much make up what made her look very natural.

"Who… Who the hell is that?!"

Izaya felt pain coming up inside his heart and began to turn around the envelope again and again, hoping to find at least a small hint that would reveal the sender's identity. But he couldn't find anything.

He shivered slightly.

No.

In fact his whole body was trembling.

That couldn't be true.

No.

That wasn't really happening, was it?

Were his nightmares and biggest fears about to become real now?

He didn't know.

But what he did know was… that he had never felt that confused and uncertain within his entire life.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Oh my even if writing this chapter went very well I don't think that this is supposed to be a good chapter... But hey there have to be some that aren't that great. Like that we are always able to notice the great ones...**_

_**OMG I'm starting to get philosophical...**_

_**Better not!**_

_**Well then you guys.**_

_**See you next time! ^^**_


	16. Chapter 16 - This can't be true!

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm so so sorry for not continuing that long but I had a surgery and had to go to a clinic. **

**Now I wanted to use the time of healing for writing but as it is always: You have time=you have no ideas!**

**ATTENTION: I do not own DRRR! and only use the characters to take you on a little journey through my fantasies... That's the reason for rating M!**

**So, have fun and leave any comments if you want to! I look forward to it °-^**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – This can't be true!**

Totally confused he stared at the picture and suddenly a tear dropped down at the photograph.

What the hell was that?! Was he really crying?! He had never cried before! Why now?!

Completely taken by his emotions he crumpled up the picture and then put it into his jackets pocket after getting dressed with it.

Then he took two of his knifes and then left the room hastily.

He ran through the streets until he finally reached the train station where he immediately took the next train to Sapporo. While driving there by train he looked at his cell phone from time to time, watching the small group of numbers that were showing the time.

* * *

Finally he arrived in Sapporo and then made his way to the big apartment house where a meanwhile good friend was living in.

"I would like to see Fuji-san. Takahiro Fuji-san" he said to the receptionist who was looking up to him friendly.

"Sure. But he's not in his room."

"Oh, I can wait."

"Why I'm sorry sir, but we aren't allowed to let you up to wait for him and so-"

"Listen closely Mr. …." Izaya took a short look at the receptionist's nameplate "Mr. Uehara. I know really well who I'm asking for. I do know we are talking about Kasuka Heiwajima or better known as 'Yuuhei Hanejima'!"

"Sssshht!" the receptionist now quit him.

"Don't shush me you lower version of the human being! I really need to talk to him!" the Raven said while getting louder and when he was just about to jump over the reception table to get the man behind it a sudden voice stopped him.

"Izaya? Is that you?"

The Raven turned around and felt his heart lighting up.

"Kasuka-kun! So glad to see you!"

"Oh uhm okay but why are you- Hey?! Izaya, what are you doing?!" the actor asked, his voice telling that he was completely confused.

The information broker had grabbed his arm before and while Kasuka wasn't still sure how to react, he pulled him into the elevator and quickly pushed the button for Kasuka's suite.

Kasuka quietly watched the Raven and then asked: "Is everything right Izaya?"

"Sure, why not?! Everything's fine!"

"Ah okay. Then may I ask why you are still clinging to my arm?"

Kasuka's voice wasn't angry or accusing but more somehow… interested.

"What? OH! I'm sorry!" the Raven then screamed slighty, quickly taking back his hands and looking down to the ground.

When they'd arrived inside the apartment they both stepped into the living room where Kasuka layed down a magazine he was holding till now down on the table.

"So now. Will you tell me what happened between you two?"

"What?"

It was obvious that Izaya wanted to dub something. So the actor only sighed and then went into the kitchen to make some tea. Izaya followed him but stopped right at the door only looking at Kasuka.

"Take a seat."

That was all Kasuka said and even everyone used to know Izaya Orihara as a person who would never do as someone told him, silently went to the table and sat down.

Without even asking Kasuka finally turned around and set two cups on the table, one right in front of the information broker and on for himself.

"So tell me. What happened?"

First Izaya didn't answer but then he tried to say something.

"You said it wouldn't hurt if everything's said…"

"What?" Kasuka sounded confused but because he didn't want to unsettle the Raven he didn't continue and only listened.

"You… When we talked back then, you said it would be all right if everything was fine… I'm not that experienced with love and emotions and so on so I decided to trust in your words. But they weren't true!"

Now Kasuka truly was more than just confused.

"What… what are you talki- Ah, Izaya!?"

It took the actor a few milliseconds to get the whole situation but then it was clear. The Raven cried.

The famous information broker Izaya Orihara, known as the biggest genius in his field, was sitting there in front of him, crying and sobbing without holding back.

"Izaya… what…?!"

But the Raven wasn't able to talk and so Kasuka only brought him to his feet and back into the living room where he sat down on the couch with Izaya next to him.

"It's okay. Just cry. Cry if you want, even if it takes the whole night. Letting it out is almost the biggest help for this kind of pain."

That was all Kasuka said before he softly pulled Izaya into a warm embrace. Sure he was very careful, watching Izaya closely not to unsettle the Raven but also he did know oh too well that this was the best thing one could do for another person in such a situation. And so he only hugged him and let him cry in silence.

After about ten minutes Izaya was able to calm down and after a few more sobs he finally began to tell… or better to show!

Kasuka looked at the picture in an unbelieving way.

"What the-?! Where did you get this?!"

"A currier brought it to me this morning when Shizu-chan was already gone. After opening it I… the only thing I could think about was… Well I guess I wasn't really able to think anymore."

"I understand. But I can't believe… well, nothing against you Izaya, I mean after all I am the one who encouraged you to confess your love to Nii-san but…why her?!"

"Wha-?! You…know her?"

Izaya felt uncertain.

Kasuka nodded.

"Yes, I do. It was about a year ago. You as an information broker should know. Remember the two month last summer when he had left Ikebukuro?"

"Yeah, but… what does that have to do with this bi-…"

The Raven interrupted himself not to continue this last word but Kasuka only gave a sarcastic sound.

"Oh yhea, she really was a bitch!"

Izaya had to admit that he would've never expect words like this one from Kasuka Heiwajima but because he only wanted to know so badly he listened silently.

"This b-… This **woman** was someone Nii-san met while his cure in the onsen in Beppu. She had been there for cure as well and after they'd found out that they both do live in Tokyo they met nearly every evening. It wasn't some kind of relationship, not even sexual or so. You could say they'd become friends. Back in Ikebukuro Nii-san had to get back to work and so he more and more broke the contact. But because she didn't call either he didn't care anmymore."

After a short pause he added: "This is the first time since then I do hear from her again."

Izaya, who had listened closely till now, opened his lips slightly. His voice was weak and uncertain.

"But… the envelope was addressed to **me**. Not him!"

Kasuka really need a moment to find an answer.

"Well that's weird… But…"

It was obvious that he had an idea coming up.

"Would you please show me the envelope?"

"Huh? Sure… Even if I don't know what you…"

"Just let me take a look…"

He looked at the sender address and turned to Izaya again.

"Okay and know the photograph."

Izaya did as he was told and handed the picture to the young actor. Kasuka looked at the picture as well. Especially the back of it. Then he gave it back and sighed.

When Izaya looked at him with a questioning gaze he began to explain.

"The date-print on the back says 2013. So it was last year."

"Yes?"

"You know, I was wondering about the sneakers Nii-san is wearing there on the pic. We just bought them right there in Beppu."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. This has to be a memory photo of the cure but…"

"But what?! God damn Kasuka-kun please don't tease me like that! What exactly are you talking about?!"

"Well… This has to be a fake… because I was the one who took the picture. And Nii-san was alone, I'm really sure of that!"

Now Izaya was completely confused.

"What…but I…? Are you sure…?"

Kasuka could see the unsureness inside the Raven's eyes and so he had an idea. He took out his cell phone and typed one single number before holding it to his ear.

Normally Izaya would have remembered such an information… Kasuka had someone on his speed dial…

"Saeki? Yes, this is Kasuka. Say, do you have time? ... Yeah I need you… Saeki, you know what I mean… No it's because of a friend…yeah… Can you come over? Oh thank you, dear you are such a darling… Okay, bye!"

He ended the call and then turned to Izaya.

"You want another tea?"

Izaya was obviously unsure and so Kasuka only smiled and said: "Trust me. Saeki will help us."

And with this he left into the kitchen again to make some new tea.

After about 20 minutes the elevator opened and a tall blonde man entered the room. He was wearing a part of a suit which means pants, shirt and tie while his jacket was hanging over his arm. The tie was slightly loosened and the upper button was opened. His dark blue eyes were glimmering in a very mysterious yet warm way and he had a soft smile on his lips.

After he had just entered Kasuka jumped up from the couch and fell into the men's arms who was nearly one head taller than the actor. While the young actor was clinging to him happily the tall blonde man leaned forward slightly to place a soft kiss on Kasuka's head.

Wow, I've never thought that a person like Kasuka could act like that… so happy and …jauntily. A sudden voice took him out of his thoughts.

"Izaya, this is Saeki Kaji. He's my boyfriend and works for a big IT-company."

Izaya stood up and returned the gesture of his opposite to bow down and then the man gave his card.

"Hello, my name is Saeki Kaji. Well and uhm… yeah, as he said. I'm his boyfriend."

Izaya noticed a small blush on the man's cheeks when Kasuka brought them both back to the topic.

"Well Saeki. You work in the digital graphic design section of your company. Could you please take a look at this picture?"

Saeki nodded and then took the photograph. After a few moments he noticed something.

"Oh, look here."

He pointed at a small lining between Shizuo's red hoodie and her yellow tank-top. You see that? The middle line of the shadow you would see if this would be a drawing here… looking at the clothes colors it should more look like orange or at least apricot but this line here…"

"It's…blue" Kasuka added.

"So…it's really…a fake?" the Raven asked uncertain.

"Yes, it's clearly a fake. I can even tell without using my company programs. It's obvious."

Izaya felt happiness rising inside him but only on one side. The other side…was afraid. He was an information broker… he was a genius on his field but now he had to admit… He didn't know anything. All the time before he had always thought about himself as the 'closest thing to god' but right now he had to see… that he was far away from being a god. He was nothing more than a young man, loving to get information to use it for his own advantage.

Nothing more.

"Izaya?" Kasuka asked while carefully touching the Raven's shoulder.

But Izaya didn't answer…

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Oh my... This was... well weird not only to write but even to overwrite. But it's okay as long as it fits with my story-plot, right?**_

_**So hope you liked it and see ya in the next chapter**_

_**Bye^^**_


End file.
